History Repeats
by alwaysALOHA
Summary: When History begins to repeat its darkest moments, the Holocaust, will Kim and Ron be able to stop it? Maybe with a little help. Post STD. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Pairings:KimRon DrakkenShego DannySam
1. Standing in awe

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that my first story wasn't all that good but this one I swear is much better. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Danny Phantom.

Birrring…Birrring

"I'll get it," Dr. Drakken called as he reached for the phone. It was probably just Professor Dementor calling to laugh at him again, he thought as he put the phone to his ear. Ever since his failure with the Diablo's, villains from all over the world have been calling to ridicule and laugh at him.

"Hello?" he answered tentatively.

"Dr. Drakken? Would you like to make everyone forget about the Diablo incident?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes," Dr. Drakken replied. The thought of the memory of that awful loss to Kim Possible being erased from the minds of everyone in the world was very tempting to the evil doctor.

"Then I have a job for you, meet me in the alleyway behind the Birmingham airport at five a.m. tomorrow morning and don't be late," the voice replied then hung up.

When he heard the click, he hung up.

"Shego! We have a job," Drakken informed his partner.

..Middleton High...

After Junior Prom Kim and Ron became the center of attention. Today was no different..

It was the first day of their Senior Year and everything was going great.

"Fruit of the Sea, here we come!" Ron exclaimed happily. Starting to date Kim hadn't had any affect on his maturity level, except perhaps lowering it.

Kim laughed. He'd always managed to make her laugh, or at least surprise her. She could do anything asked of her, even the most dangerous of tasks, but she could not keep herself from laughing when it came to her boyfriend's antics. Even on missions, the crazy things he did that always ended up saving the day always made her laugh. During the beginning part of Summer Vacation there had been a lull in criminal activity, giving them a chance to have a few dates _almost_ without interruption. Paparazzi was everywhere. Bonnie had called them to the Prom after everyone cheered for them. Apparently she thought that if she couldn't humiliate them, she could at least make it so that they didn't have a moment of peace. Well, after that, Team Possible began calling fake missions just to have a date in peace.

They called favors and went to the most romantic countries in the world. The friends who gave them their rides were happy for the young couple and kept quiet about Team Possible calling in the fake missions for some peace. Bonnie's plan was foiled, embarrassing her even more.

They walked into the school and were about to sit down when the kimmunicator beeped; for real.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked her usual question.

…Casper High…

Everyone looked on in awe as the ghost of a young girl, no more than two, walked into the classroom. She had greenish-gray skin with white hair tied in a pale green bow and she was wearing a dress straight out of the 1940's. The ghost girl walked slowly toward a boy with jet-black hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt with a red logo on it and blue jeans. When she reached him she clasped his left hand with her right and gently tugged him toward the door. He willingly followed her. At this simple gesture, this act of trust, an alarm rang throughout the minds of all who witnessed it: _Something very big was happening, something important._

…In an airplane over Germany…

"Kim, look out the window and you'll see the buildings that has GJ so worried," Wade instructed.

Kim gasped. She had seen buildings like these in her history book. Concentration Camps!

"It's another Holocaust!" Kim exclaimed, worried that this time she would not be able to save the world.

Ron just sat stunned and also very afraid. He was very disturbed by the mere concept that the Holocaust may have returned, but to see that camp scared him more than anything he had ever faced.

"Ron, are you ok?" Kim asked him. He looked so scared, more scared than she had ever seen him and she'd seen him pretty scared before. Ron snapped out of it.

"Yeah, I think so, just really scared. We have to stop them," Ron replied.

"I agree, but how? It took the entire world last time," Kim agreed. This scared her too, but she wanted to do _something._

…Amity Park…

The classroom awakened from its stupor as the ghost and the teen left the room. The teacher, Mr. Lancer, was the first to speak.

"I'll have to inform his parents of this," he said, heading to the main office.

Once he was gone, the boy's friends spoke quietly.

"You think that was one of Skulker's tricks?" Tucker Foley asked.

"I don't know. Did you get a picture of her?" Sam Manson asked him.

"Of course, I need to to use the ghost identification program I designed," he replied as he checked his PDA for the needed information. He stared at the screen in awe as the girl's ID came up. "Sam, she was a victim of the Holocaust,"

They hadn't realized that the teacher had already returned from his errand and had heard his reply.

"Mr. Foley, what is that you said?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Mr. Lancer! We've seen so many ghosts in town lately that I decided to invent a program to identify them for who they were when they were alive and, that little girl that just took Danny; she was a Holocaust victim," Tucker answered, somewhat truthfully. He did not want to get in trouble for lying but he wasn't going to tell the teacher the real reason that he invented the program.

"Who was she?" the teacher asked, intrigued.

"She was a two year old girl by the name of Alayah Chlosky," he answered, truthfully.

"She died so young," Sam said in awe.

…Danny and Alayah…

Alayah lead Danny to his own basement where a ghost about his age waited.

"Thank you Alayah. Danny, we need your help; the Holocaust has started again in Europe and we don't want our descendents to go through what we did. You're the only one who we could think of who could really help," the teenaged ghost requested.

"I'll do everything in my power to help. We learned about the Holocaust in school; it was horrible," Danny said.

"Thank you. Now Alayah and I need to get back into the ghost zone before your parents come home," he said as he lead the young girl back into the portal.

Once they left Danny began to wonder how he was going to tell his parents everything so that he could help. He went upstairs to his bedroom; he had to think about this carefully. His parents would want to get the ghost out of him and he didn't like that idea at all but they had to know; all of Amity Park had to know before he left for him to be able to help. He also had to think about how he could be sure that his home town would be safe in his absence which would require another ghost. Danni! But how was he going to find her; he didn't know where she'd gone after helping him, Tucker, and Sam get out of trouble that one time. Finally, he decided on going ghost and scouting the city. First, he would check the schools and then the playgrounds.

"Going Ghost!" he yelled his catch phrase and flew out the window.

"Okay, change of plans. First, I'm going to fly past the school doors so that Tucker, Sam, and Jas won't worry; then I'll look for Danni," he said to himself.

...Right outside the school…

Tucker and Sam sat on the school steps waiting for Jas knowing that she would have already found out about Danny being taken out of the class by a ghost. Jas ran out of the school looking really worried about her brother.

"Which ghost took Danny?" she asked, nervously.

"Actually, it was more like she led him out of the class. I don't think Danny is in danger Jas; she was a Holocaust victim," Sam told her.

Just then Danny flew over to them.

"What happened?" they all asked.

"She led me home to meet with an older ghost; guys, they want my help," Danny answered them.

…Middleton…

"What do you think we should do, Ron?" Kim asked her boyfriend.

"We let ourselves be caught, and help the people they have already captured," Ron replied, surprising everyone in the room, including himself. Kim gasped.

"Ron, what are you talking about, it's too dangerous!" Kim asked.

"It's the only thing we can do, Kim. We'll have tracking devices in us so that the army can liberate the camp and free everyone in the camp," Ron replied. He didn't like the plan himself but it was the only thing they could do. They could save ten or twenty hostages but they couldn't save hundreds. Kim and Wade began to understand what Ron was thinking, but they still hated the idea.

"Wade, can you think of a safer way?" Kim asked, hoping that he could.

"Sorry, Kim, but Ron's plan _is _the only way we can help," Wade answered, very scared for his friends.

…Amity Park…

Danny had found his clone and was heading home to talk, first with his friends and sister, then with his parents.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's the only way I can help, but Amity Park will be safe, because I'm going to get my parents to extract my DNA mid-morph to stabilize you," he replied, knowing that that would make her very happy.

"Really! I'm going to be stabilized! Thank you, Danny!" she exclaimed. She wanted to hug him for that but knew that that wouldn't be safe in mid-air. Finally, they were home.

"Jas, Sam, Tucker! Are you guys here!" Danny called.

"Yeah, we're up here," Jas answered.

Danny and Danni went upstairs, after changing back, to find Tucker, Sam, and Jas in his room, waiting for him.

"Danny, why did you go with that ghost, you didn't know that she wasn't one of Skulker's ploys to catch you," Sam asked.

"I don't know why, but for some reason, I knew that I could trust her," Danny replied.

"Who's she?" Jas asked, not being familiar with Danni.

"My clone. Apparently my arch foe, Vlad, decided to clone me and in the process my DNA was altered, making her," Danny told her, "She goes by the name of Danni or Daniel. Danni, this is Jas,"

"Nice to meet you, Danni," Jas said.

"Alright, back to business. I can't do this alone, but there is no way I'm letting you guys help; it's too dangerous," Danny said. After thinking for a couple of minutes Danny thought of the perfect people for the job, "I'll call Kim Possible,"

…The Possible house…

"There is no _way _I'm letting you go through with this," Mr. Dr. Possible said. He knew his daughter was capable of everything, and was possibly the world's greatest hero, though she thought that Ron and her seven year old friend Lilo were far more heroic than she was, but he still didn't want her in that "sitch" as she called it.

"Dad, this is the only way we can help them; I am _not_ going to just stand by, knowing that this is happening," Kim replied.

"Kimmie-cub, it's too dangerous," he argued.

"Dad, I know it is, but it's the only way. Wade will be sending food to us at night and we'll have tracking devices in us," Kim argued back.

"But…" he started.

"Dad, I don't like it either, but it _is_ the only way; even Wade couldn't think of a safer way," Kim interrupted.

"This wasn't Wade's idea?" he asked. This surprised him, because usually Wade was the one doing the planning.

"No, dad, it was Ron's and he is the one who is most at risk with this mission since he's Jewish," Kim answered her dad solemnly. "He also thought of having the tracking devices inside of us."

"I still don't like it, but I have to admit that it is the best plan for this situation," he answered, as solemn as his daughter.

Beep beep beepbeep

Kim took out the kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"We have a hit on the site. Someone thinks that they can help stop the Holocaust," Wade answered, somewhat stunned.

…Amity Park, the Fenton house…

After finally convincing his friends and sister that telling his parents his secret and getting Team Possible involved was his best option, Danny called a family meeting.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something," Danny said; he was very nervous about telling his parents that he was Danny Phantom, because they were ghost hunters and somewhat obsessed with catching a ghost.

"What is it, Dear?" Maddie Fenton, his mom, asked expectantly.

"And does it have to do with ghosts?" Jack, his dad, asked excitedly.

"Actually, it does, you see, I'm Danny Phantom; the ghost boy. I became half-ghost when I went into the ghost portal when you first built it and accidentally turned it on," he said very fast, afraid of their reaction.

"WHAT!" his parents yelled in unison.

"Listen, I like being a ghost and I protect the city from all of the ghosts that come through the Ghost Portal and Vlad," Danny said. He almost laughed when he saw their reaction to hearing that he protected the city from Vlad Masters a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad is a villain?" his mom asked.

"He's half ghost too, because of an accident in dad's lab twenty years ago and he's my arch foe," he said. "Listen, he tried to clone me recently and in one of his attempts my DNA was altered so the clone turned out to be a twelve year old girl. At first she was working for him until she realized that he didn't want to stabilize her, but a clone that had turned out just like me. Now she's on my side, but she still needs to be stabilized or she'll turn to goo like the other ones. Look, the reason I'm telling you this is that in school today the ghost of a Holocaust victim lead me to the portal, where an older ghost, a boy about my age, told me that the Holocaust was happening again in Europe, and that he thought that I could help. I need you guys to stabilize Danni, that's the clone's name by the way, so that she can protect Amity Park while I'm in Europe."

His parents were speechless at his rant. Finally, Jack spoke.

"Alright, we'll stabilize her," he said, "Can you turn ghost in front of us, you know, so we know this isn't some kind of joke?"

"Sure," Danny replied. He showed them that he was telling the truth.

"The ghost from the alley!" he exclaimed, "Oooh, sorry about imprisoning you," he said, realizing what he'd done.

"Ah, no problem," Danny reassured him. After the family meeting Danny introduced Danni to his parents and then went to his computer to contact Kim Possible.

…The Possible house…

"But we haven't said anything about it," Kim said, a little confused and suspicious of the offer.

"I know, but he seems legit," Wade agreed, "Here you can talk to him yourself," Wade disappeared from the screen as a new image popped up. It showed a fourteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes. As he began to talk Ron looked over Kim's shoulder.

"Listen, I know this is weird and you're probably wondering how I found out that the Holocaust is back, but my offer is legit. I'm Danny Fenton but more people know of my other half my ghost half, Danny Phantom. You see, I'm half ghost; I became that way after an accident in my parents' lab. I found out about the Holocaust because the ghost of a victim from the first Holocaust told me and asked for my help. I didn't think I could do it myself so I decided to call you. I'll prove that I am half ghost," Danny said as he turned into his ghost form. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Mr. Dr. Possible all gasped.

"How do you think you can help, Danny?" Kim asked.

"By bringing in the Nazi's worst fear; their past victims," he replied.

"Then we accept your offer," Kim said.

……………

A/N: So, what do you think? I know that Danny would probably find a way to keep his secret but I think that exposing his secret was the only way that Kim would have accepted his offer. Review, and, as always ALOHA!


	2. Grave news

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, I'm not going to ramble on so enjoy!

……………

A few hours prior to Danny's encounter with the Holocaust victims.

Motor Ed; who had been called in as the mechanical genius, Dr. Drakken, and Shego had stared in horror at the young boy, who could not have been more than fourteen years old, that lay dead on the floor. He had been murdered in front of them with a look of pure terror. He _knew _he was going to die.

"This is what we do. We rid the world of Jews," said the man who they had been speaking with earlier. They still did not know what the job was that the man had mentioned on their separate phone conversations, but whatever it was, they would not accept any job offer

"We are the Nazi's and we plan on recruiting you to work on our vehicles and to distract Kim Possible while we do our work," the head Nazi said.

"Dude, no! We're Jewish; we're not gonna help you!" Motor Ed replied with the utmost disgust in his voice. He was more scared than ever.

"Ed!" Dr. Drakken screamed, knowing that now that the Nazi's would surely imprison them or worse, kill them.

"Well then, guard, take them to the barracks! We have more workers!" the nazi ordered.

…Middleton…

Mrs. Dr. Possible and the twins had just arrived home and so did not know of the new mission. Kim and Ron decided to call Ron's parents before telling everyone their plan. When they called Ron's parents they agreed to come to the Possible residence immediately. They didn't know of the shock that awaited them when they finally arrived. Before the Stoppables got to the house, Kim and Ron decided that it would be easier to believe if Danny was there because Ron's parents would not believe in ghosts without seeing one. Another reason for calling Danny would be that they wanted to work out a plan for this frightening mission. They knew that they could not stop the Holocaust without war, but they also did not want a World War III.

"Hey, Wade, can you call Danny? We might need him to explain to Ron's parents that ghosts are real and we need to work out all the kinks in our plan. Otherwise, it won't work," Kim asked.

"Sure, Kim, no problem," Wade replied, signing off.

…The Fenton living room…

Danny brought in Danni to meet his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Danni," Danny introduced the twelve year old girl; she had light blue eyes and black hair.

"Nice to meet you, Danni," Maddie said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Jack greeted, mimicking his wife.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Danni said enthusiastically.

"So, how long until the machine to extract my DNA mid-morph will be finished?" Danny asked. He wanted to know because he needed to know when he would be able to help Kim Possible stop the Nazi's.

"About a month, at most," his mother replied.

"Alright, that should be enough time to plan an attack on the Nazi's," Danny said half to himself, "I know you could probably handle all of the ghosts on your own Danni, but I'm going to tell Valerie everything so that she might help you, okay?"

"Okay, but how are you going to get her help without being vaporized?" she asked, knowing that Valerie would blast at him before he ever got a chance to talk to her.

"The same thing I always do, go intangible, but this time I'm not going to fight back. I'm just gonna float around until she gets that I only want to talk," he replied.

Before he left to talk to Valerie, he went to his computer to check his e-mail. He had one.

"I'd better check this," he said to himself. He opened the e-mail to find the image of Wade Load on the screen.

"Hi, Wade," Danny greeted the young super-genius.

"Hi, Danny. Listen, can you make it to Middleton tonight? Kim and Ron think it might be a good idea to run over ideas for improving their plan. Another thing is that they don't think that Ron's parents and Kim's mom and brothers will believe in ghosts without visual representation," Wade said.

"Alright, but I have to stop somewhere first," Danny told him.

"Okay," Wade said then the screen went blank.

Already nervous about going to tell his enemy who he really was Danny went ghost and flew to her apartment. He went into the building and knocked on the door. Valerie answered the door. At first she was speechless and a little startled but soon she snapped out of it.

"What are you doing here, Ghost Boy?" she asked, venom dripping from every word. She didn't wait for an answer as he had expected. She quickly pulled out the ecto-melter. She started to fire but all Danny did was stand there and go intangible when the blasts came at him. After she ran out of ammo and weapons, he took the chance to talk.

"Listen, Valerie, I'm not here to fight or cause trouble; I'm here to apologize and tell you who I am," he said, making no move toward her.

"Okay, Ghost Boy, I'm listening, what've you got to say?" she said, she still had a grudge against him for ruining her life.

"I'm sorry that I got your dad fired. I was chasing a ghost dog that had somehow gotten out of the ghost zone. He wasn't my dog, but he was my responsibility to get him back into the ghost zone. Turns out he was just looking for an old toy; the school is sitting on an abandoned kennel where the dog used to live. I'm also sorry about your ghost hunting suit, but I had no other choice than to blast it to pieces. Valerie, I knew you weren't in it because I recognized the voice as that of a ghost known as Technus; I'm sorry you thought that I meant to waste you, because I didn't and we could have helped each other in the long run," Danny explained. He took out two markers, one black, and one light blue.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the 'WANTED' poster hanging on her wall.

"Sure," she said, not wanting to but knowing that this had something to do with his identity.

Sure enough he walked over to the poster and started coloring in the black and white photo of him with his markers. When he was done she saw that he was none other than Danny Fenton!

"DANNY!" she exclaimed, not believing her eyes; not wanting to believe her eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Danny said as he turned into his normal self.

"Why… how?" she asked. She was at a loss for words.

"When my parents first built the Fenton Ghost Portal it didn't work; they quit. Well, I went inside and, my hand must have touched something in there because, when I woke up, I had ghost powers," he answered, "At first, it was weird and I had no idea how to control them, but when the ghosts began to come out of the portal, I decided that I should probably stop them and now I have a lot of enemies including Skulker, that one ghost that kidnapped us to hunt us, Ember, Youngblood, he worked with Ember to kidnap our parents, Technus, the one who possessed your ghost hunting suit, the Ghost King, and last, but not least, my arch foe Vlad Plasmius, aka Vlad Masters, he's half ghost, like me only evil and he's been a ghost for twenty years. Oh, and by the way that ring he gave you was the Ghost King's ring, the Ring of Rage," Danny said, he purposely left out his worst foe, his now alternate universe, self.

"Wait, Vlad Masters is a ghost and he used me as a pawn in his evil scheme," Valerie said, enraged.

"Pretty much. I hate him as much as you do," he replied.

"Ohh, I'm gonna kill him!" Valerie said.

"Be my guest; he hits on my mom, but first I'm going to tell you why I told you all this," Danny said.

"Yeah, why did you tell me all this?" she said, beginning to get suspicious again.

"The Holocaust has begun again in Europe. I only know this because the ghost of a kid our age told me; they need my help, Val. I'm helping Team Possible liberate the camps, but I don't want to leave Amity Park unprotected. Vlad had tried to clone me a few months back, and in one of the attempts, he altered the DNA to that of a twelve year old girl, she used to be on his side, but when she realized that he had no intention of stabilizing her, she shifted to our side, I don't want to leave the entire responsibility on her shoulders so I'm asking you," Danny explained.

"Alright, I'll help," Valerie agreed.

…Middleton: Possible residence…

"Listen, I know you're all wondering why we called you over here, Mrs. and Mr. Stoppable, but you'll only have to wait a couple more minutes. You too Mom, Jim, Tim," Kim assured them all.

Danny arrived only minutes later.

Ding…Dong

"I'll get it," Kim said as she went to open the door, "Hey, Danny, come in,"

"Okay, now that everyone's here, we'll tell you what's going on. You may want to sit down for this," Kim suggested, knowing how much of a shock this info would be. Everyone who did not know what was going on hesitated in doing so.

"She's right everyone, it's a little frightening to be truthful," Kim's dad helped.

"Honey, how do you know?" Kim's mom asked.

"I was home, what with the space center closed for renovations after last year's big mission," he explained to his wife.

"Okay, dear," she said.

"What's going on, Kim?" Jim and Tim asked in unison.

Kim looked up at there question. She looked scared for the first time in her life, as far as they were concerned.

"The…the Holocaust…it's..it's back," Kim stuttered. Those few words sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

……………

A/N: Ohhhhh, cliffhanger! Please review and as always ALOHA!


	3. The Plan

A/N: Aloha, everyone. Sorry about the long wait, ah the evils of school. I know you're all anxious to find out what happens next, so, on with the fic!

……………

"Kimmie, are you sure?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked her only daughter.

"Yeah, mom, we're sure," Kim said, nervous about how she would break the other news to her.

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable both looked pale from this new revelation. They knew that both their son and his girlfriend would try to help _any_ way that they could and nothing was going to stop them, but it scared them nonetheless.

"How? I mean, what makes you believe that it's back?" Mrs. Dr. P asked.

"We saw the concentration camps," Kim replied.

"How do you know that they weren't left over from the last one?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"They know because shortly afterward, I contacted them. You see, I met the ghosts of two of the victims and they told me what was going on and asked for my help," Danny spoke up.

"Why would ghosts of the Holocaust come to you for help?" Jim asked, incredulously.

"I'm the halfa; half human…" Danny changed as he said this, "half ghost."

With the exception of the few in the room who had seen Danny's transformation on the computer, everyone in the room gasped. The boy who stood before them no longer had black hair and blue eyes, but snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Instead of the blue jeans and t-shirt that they had just seen him in, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and belt. They had no choice but to believe that what he was saying was true.

"He really is a ghost!" Mrs. Stoppable said in shock.

"Yeah, I am, but I'm on your side. I don't want the Holocaust back any more than anyone in this room," Danny said, before anyone could jump to conclusions.

"No one said that you were," Mrs. Dr. P said reassuringly.

"Okay, now we really have to get to business," Kim began; she was going to tell them Ron's plan.

"We're going to let ourselves be caught," Ron said, not pausing for fear that he would chicken out at the last second if he did, "Before you jump to conclusions, this was my idea, not Kim's or Wade's. They would have come up with something less risky." He didn't want his parents to think that either of his friends had come up with this terrifying plan of action.

"Wade tried to think of a safer way after Ron told us his plan, but he found no better plan. None that would work and keep us safe," Kim said, defending her boyfriend.

"You-you can't; it's too dangerous!" Ron's mom exclaimed, terrified at the very idea that her son would have to go through such a terrifying ordeal.

"Mom, we're safer being captured and sent to the concentration camps then setting up a resistance movement. In the last Holocaust, those who were caught fighting against it were killed on the spot," Ron said. He knew she was right that it was too dangerous but he also knew that he couldn't _not_ do anything.

"No, you're too good," Tim began.

"And too famous," Jim said, following his twin's train of thought.

"You'll be killed!" they said in unison, really worried for the first time since the Diablo destruction for the safety of Team Possible.

"Ron and I will be wearing masks with state of the art heart monitoring technology built in and before we go we'll swallow nano tracking devices so that if anything for any reason goes wrong, help will be sent immediately to our location," Kim assured. It was really sweet that they worried so much, but she really needed to do something about this sitch. What Kim said made sense to them but they were learning about the first Holocaust in school and they didn't want their sister to go through that. They just had to think of something that would make them not go! Then Jim thought of something.

"But Kim, what about the rest of the world? They depend on you," he asked his sister trying to convince her to stay away from this particular mission.

"Ron and I talked about that and…" Kim began.

"Oh, no! They thought of that, too!" Tim whispered to his twin. He had been thinking of the same thing when Jim had tried to convince Kim against her boyfriend's plan.

"…we think you two should be our substitutes," Kim finished. She had begun to back out of the plan before when she thought of the fate of the rest of the world, but both she and Ron had thought of her twin brothers.

…_Flashback…_

"_Ron, I just thought of something. What about the rest of the world while we're on this mission?" Kim said._

"_Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot about that," Ron said slapping himself in the forehead._

"_I got it! Now who do we know who is smart, resourceful, can do anything, _and_ have mission experience?" Kim said slyly._

"_The Tweebs!" Kim and Ron exclaimed in unison._

…_End Flashback…_

"What; really?" the tweebs exclaimed. They hadn't expected that one.

"Of course, you'll need mom and dad's permission," Kim conditioned. She knew that her parents would let them but she had to be sure.

"Mom, Dad, can we?" the twins pleaded with their parents. They knew that since their sister _had_ thought of everything there was no stopping her.

"Alright, boys, you can save the world. We already know you helped on two missions," Mrs. Dr. P answered their plea.

"Two?" Kim asked, forgetting that they had indeed helped on two missions.

"The one where they got the mind-control device off of you and the one where we all helped you find Ronald," Mr. Dr. Possible reminded his daughter.

"Oh, yeah! You guys were awesome!" Kim complimented her brothers.

"Thanks," they said at the same time.

…Later on…

After talking with their families for a long time Kim, Ron, and Danny went into the kitchen to discuss what they were going to do. Currently they were discussing the many different situations that would come up.

"So what can you do Danny?" Kim asked, wanting to know what her ally was capable of.

"Well, I can disappear, phase through solid objects, fly, blast plasma-blasts from my hands, make a shield with my hands, make copies of myself, and my most powerful ability is my ghost wail. I surprised myself when I did that ten years ahead of time. Unfortunately, if I use the ghost wail it shorts out my powers," Danny replied. He had turned back into his normal form shortly after displaying that he was in fact a ghost.

"Now to work out the kinks in the plan," Kim said, dubiously.

They worked hard into the night and perfected the risky plan of action. Danny would go to Germany with Kim and Ron so that if anything went wrong he would be able to get to them in a moment's notice. Kim and Ron would live in an old apartment building until the Nazi's arrived to take them to the camps they would be stuck in. While Danny, Kim and Ron were in the foreign country, Jim, Tim, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and Danni would keep the rest of the world and Amity Park safe from whatever might threaten them. Wade would monitor the whole unhappy thing safe in Middleton so that if anything went wrong he could contact Danny to evacuate Kim and Ron and as many others as he could gather. Kim and Ron would use the alias' Don and Elena Stoppable. Because of their fame they would be killed on the spot and they could not let that happen. After all of the planning and the scenarios were checked and double-checked to ensure the most safety. It was near 10:00pm before Danny went home but he knew that it was okay and quickly made it home to bed. After Danny left Kim and Ron kissed good-bye as Ron left the Possible's house for his own exhausted from the day's planning.

A/N: Hey everyone. Again I apologize for the long wait, but it was worth it, wasn't it? Let me know by leaving a review you wonderful people you and as alwaysALOHA!


	4. Preperations

A/N: Hi everybody! Long wait, I know. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or DP.

……………

"All of the gadgets you need are done, and the army of ghosts has been gathered," Wade said. It had been nine months since the plan had been constructed and still changes had been made. In the masks that Kim and Ron would be wearing would be hidden three surveillance gadgets and five tracking devices each. Finally, they would find some way to safely put the surveillance equipment in frequent meeting places of the Nazis within the camp and they would throw the light tracking devices at head Nazis and SS that left the camp.

Kim nodded as a shiver ran up the length of her spine; Ron did the same. They were nervous. This was completely different from every mission they had ever been on. They left the Possible house where they had met for breakfast and went to school. Today they would be receiving a call on the kimmunicater that would get them out of class to prepare for the upcoming mission. They'd need it.

They arrived at the school and parked Ron's scooter in the school parking lot. Kim and Ron walked into the school without a word. They were visibly shaking as they entered their first class of the day. Mr. Barkin walked into the room and did the standard attendance check.

"Alright, today we are starting our lesson on the Holocaust," Mr. Barkin said.

Beep beep beepbeep

"Possible, the victims of the Holocaust deserve more respect, turn…" Mr. Barkin stopped mid-sentence as he had seen that not only had Kim's face turned ashen, but so had that of her boyfriend/partner Ron Stoppable. "What's wrong?"

Everyone in the class looked at Kim and Ron. What they saw scared and confused them; Kim Possible, _the_ Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything and has cheated death countless times looked terrified. The look on Ron's face was just the same, though they knew he wasn't as fearless as his girlfriend, they also knew that he was never afraid of a call from Wade saying that they had a mission; he even looked like he wanted to go on missions when it came down to it, but the fact that he too had blanched from those four familiar notes scared the class. This mission was different and they knew it, but would they let anyone else know?

"We have to go," Kim said, knowing all too well that their teacher would not let them leave without an explanation.

"Explain the urgency, now. I won't let you leave in the middle of this lesson, because it is disrespectful to those who suffered through it," Mr. B ordered.

Kim and Ron turned back to the class and they noticed for the first time that Kim was trembling.

"The Holocaust is back," Kim said and then both she and Ron left.

The whole class was thunderstruck by this new and frightening revelation. Steve Barkin thought about what this could mean. _What were they going to do? Or at least try to do? _He didn't know, and that scared him.

……Kim's house……

Kim hurried up to her bedroom and changed into the disguise that Ron and Wade had made her. It was a mask with short, brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles. It had the best health monitoring systems available and tracking and surveillance devices hidden in secret compartments near the collar bone. She donned the mask and changed into a nice baby-blue shirt with three quarter length sleeves and jeans. After finishing her packing she went downstairs to say goodbye to her family. (Jim and Tim had been allowed to stay home to say goodbye to their sister.)

……Ron's house……

Ron ran up to his own room to change into his disguise. His mask had dark brown, almost black hair and green eyes (It had been his idea to have he and Kim trade eye colors) and the skin was devoid of freckles. It had the same attributes as Kim's. He quickly changed into a yellow t-shirt and his usual cargo pants. Unlike Kim, he had already packed the night before, and, grabbing his bags he hurried down to say goodbye to his parents. Kim would be over with her family later on so that they could have lunch together. Their ride wouldn't be there until a half hour after school, but they wanted that time to say goodbye to their friends so they had arranged to leave school early to say goodbye to their families.

"'Bye, Mom, 'bye Dad," he said, hugging them each in turn.

……Amity Park: Danny's house……

Though hard, the goodbye's at Fenton Works wasn't as scary. They knew for sure it wouldn't be their last, whereas those in Middleton might be.

"'Bye guys; I'll see you in a month and a half," Danny said. His family, Sam, Tucker, and their families had assembled to say goodbye.

"Where is he going for a month and a half?" Sam's mom, her complete opposite in every way, whispered to her daughter.

"He's going to Germany," replied Sam.

"Why?" her dad asked.

Sam finally turned to her parents.

"To stop the Holocaust," she answered.

Her parents didn't believe her. _This boy is such a bad influence! He's making our daughter dumb! _they thought.

"Honey, the Holocaust has been over for 61 years," her mom scolded her.

"I know mom, but it came back. Danny isn't the only one going; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are going undercover. Mom, they're letting themselves get caught," Sam told her mom.

Mrs. Manson was taken aback by what her daughter said. _So he isn't such a bad influence after all; he's going to save people, putting his own life at risk. _she thought.

"He's not going to do the same as Kim and Ron, but he will save them, if anything goes wrong," Sam continued.

"How's he going to do that?" her mom questioned.

"You'll see," Sam said; she was getting impatient.

"But how will he know that they need his help?"

_Another question._ "We're working with them," Sam said. Her mom stared at her. Then she realized her mistake, "I-I mean _he's_ working with them."

"'Bye Danny, I'm really proud of you," Jas said as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks, Jas, that means a lot," Danny said, hugging her back.

"You know son, you make us proud," Jack Fenton told his son.

"Thanks, Dad," Danny said.

"We'll miss you Danny," his mom told him.

"I'll miss you too mom," Danny said as he hugged her.

"Hey, Danni, take care of Amity Park, will ya? 'Bye," Danny said to his semi-clone.

"I will, Danny," she replied. She had been stabilized a month ago when Mr. and Mrs. Fenton finished the technology she needed.

……_flashback…… _

"_We've got it" Jack Fenton exclaimed._

"_Danni, Danny! We've got it!" Maddie Fenton called._

"_Really! That's great!" Danni said, smiling._

"_Alright Danny, you get into this one; Danni you get into this one," Maddie instructed pointing to the Danny she meant in turn._

_They did as they were told and were soon in the pods ready for their part. _

"_Okay, now," she said. _

_They both transformed into their ghostly forms and the machine did the rest._

……_end flashback……_

"'Bye, Val," Danny said.

"'Bye Danny, Good Luck," Valerie Gray said.

Finally, Danny came to his two best friends.

"'Bye, Tucker," Danny said, shaking his friend's hand.

"See ya, man, and good luck out there," Tucker Foley replied.

"Listen, Sam," "Listen, Danny," Sam and Danny said at the same time.

"You go first," Danny said.

"No, you go first," Sam said

"I love you," they said in unison.

They smiled. So they felt the same way about each other. Each of them took a deep breath, like they'd been holding their breath the whole time. Tucker just smirked; he knew that they liked each other even before they did.

"Took you guys long enough," he said like he had been getting impatient with them.

"Yeah, you two were made for each other," Valerie put in. She, too, had been waiting for them to get together. By this time Sam and Danny had started to blush.

……In the concentration camp in Germany…….

Shego did her job silently in the pots factory. Shaven and beaten, no one would have recognized her for the villainess she once was. She was tired, hungry, and just wanted to go home, even if going home meant going back to her brothers. Even if she could only go to them, she'd at least be away from all this. She missed Dr. Drakken. She loved him and he loved her. She saw him almost everyday when she passed the fence, separating the men from the women, but it wasn't enough. She needed to talk to him. She'd realized that she loved him right before they were separated.

……_flashback_...

"_Dude, no! We're Jewish; we're not gonna help you!" Motor Ed replied with the utmost disgust in his voice. He was more scared than ever._

"_Ed!" Dr. Drakken screamed, knowing that now that the Nazi's would surely imprison them or worse, kill them._

"_Well then, guard, take them to the barracks! We have more workers!" the nazi ordered._

_The fear showed on the faces of the villains. _

_Sudden realization dawned on Shego. _I love him, I love Dr. D! _She felt the Nazi soldier grab her from behind. She fought with all her strength. Drakken did the same. They reached for each other as more soldiers came to help the original soldiers. They struggled for the slight brushing, that desperate touch of the lips, that final kiss before they were separated from each other._

..._end flashback_……

Shego still felt that kiss on her lips even though it had been months since then. She had kept that memory in her mind for this whole time; replaying it in her mind. _He loves me, too!_ she thought.

……the men's camp……

Dr. Drakken worked in the robotic sentry mill that the Nazi's had built; his mind, too, remembering the day that they had been put here. He'd gladly take prison in America to this; at least he could see Shego and talk to her if he were there.

……………

A/N: I wanted this story to have a little more of a romance between Dr. D and Shego and this chapter seemed like the right time to write it into the story, because I haven't written about them for a while.


	5. Saying Goodbye

A/N: Aloha, everyone. Big thanks to everyone who's been reading this story and my first one. I promise I will finish it. Now, the story.

……………

"Goodbye," he said as he boarded the bus to the airport in the neighboring town.

Danny woke up just then; he knew he'd had a strange dream, but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Well, moving day," Danny said as he got up; unlike Kim and Ron he had to go through the school day and he was not looking forward to it. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. His parents, sister, and clone were already there. Jack, Jazz, and Danni were sitting at the table, breakfast in front of them, while Maddie stood at the sink with the water running. The atmosphere was gloomy and the air was thick with sadness and discomfort. His dad, sister, and clone had barely touched their food and he could've sworn he'd heard a sob escape from his mom. Today was a very sad day indeed.

……Middleton High……

Everyone in the room was in shock; even the three that had known about the Holocaust were in shock, but for a different reason.

Monique, Felix, and Bonnie stared at each other in shock, then huddled up.

"I didn't know it would be so soon; I mean, I knew it had to be as soon as possible, but, wow," Monique said; when Kim had first told her she was shocked.

……_flashback……_

"_Um, Monique?" Kim called to her friend; a touch of uncertainty in her voice. They were in the halls of Middleton High at the end of the day, and hardly anyone was left._

_Monique whirled at her friend's words. She had heard that touch of uncertainty and had reacted instantly._

"_What's wrong?" she asked, automatically._

"_A lot, Monique; the Holocaust is back, and-and Ron and I are going undercover!" Kim burst._

_All Monique could do was gasp._

……_end flashback……_

"Yeah, when Ron told me, I was scared. I didn't know it _could_ happen again; or that they'd be going so soon," Felix said.

……_flashback……_

"_AHHHhh, this cannot be happening!" Ron screamed, freaking. He was at home and running around like he'd just seen a spider._

_ding-dong_

_Mrs. Stoppable went to answer the door as her son continued to run around screaming._

"_Hi, Mrs. Stoppable. Uh, is there something wrong with Ron? Did he see a spider?" Felix asked, peering in to see Ron freaking out. _

"_No, he didn't see a spider, but maybe if he talks to you he'll calm down a little bit," she answered him._

"_Alright," Felix said, a little confused. Ron had called earlier that day telling him to come over; he needed to tell him something. He activated his cybertronic wheelchair's claw and caught Ron; silencing him long enough for him to find out what was going on._

"_Ron, what is going on?" Felix asked as he set Ron back on solid ground. Ron calmed down enough to tell Felix what he was so afraid of._

"_It's back, Felix, and Kim and I are going undercover," Ron told his friend._

"_What's back, Ron?" Felix asked._

"_The Holocaust," Ron said._

_Felix just stared._

……_end flashback……_

"I know what you mean; when I found out about it, I was already a little freaked, and I don't mean about Kim naming me Head Cheerleader," Bonnie said.

……_flashback……_

"_Alright, everyone, team meeting," Kim called to the group. Ron had already quit being the Middleton Mad Dog Mascot the day before, so it was only the girls at this meeting. The team gathered on the bleachers near Kim, waiting to find out what she had to say. Kim knew she was getting curious stares from her team mates; she never called a team meeting at the beginning of practice._

"_Okay, what's going on?" Bonnie asked, suspiciously._

"_I'm not going to be able to be head cheerleader this year, especially towards the end of the year, so I am naming Bonnie as the new head cheerleader," Kim announced. Every girl on the squad gawked at her._

"_I have to go," Kim said, walking quickly out of the gym before anyone could ask what was going on. Ron was waiting for her; she walked into him, hugging him._

"_Kim, you okay?" Ron asked, concerned._

"_I'll be fine; it's just, Ron, I'm scared," Kim said_

_Both Kim and Ron heard the sound of pom-poms hitting the floor; Bonnie had apparently followed Kim to get the dirt on what was up with her. Kim turned around to find a shocked Bonnie staring at her._

"_Why?" Bonnie asked. It was all she needed to say for them to understand what she was talking about._

"_Bonnie, what I'm about to tell you, you have to keep a secret," Kim said._

"_Okay," Bonnie agreed, a little unsure._

"_Bonnie, the Holocaust is back, and-and Ron and I are going undercover, we're letting ourselves get caught," Kim said._

_Bonnie stared at her in astonishment._

……_end flashback……_

By now the rest of the class was talking about this startling information; some of them even had family in Germany. Most of them, however, were just plain scared; no one, even in their wildest nightmares, could have imagined this.

Mr. Barkin stood in thought. _I can't believe it! Alright, Barkin, don't go into denial; those two never lie about something like this. I have to find out what they're planning._

"Jenkins, Renton, Rockwaller," Mr.Barkin said to Possible and Stoppable's friends; they seemed to know something.

"Yes, Mr. Barkin?" Monique answered, knowing that he wanted the whole story.

"In my office, now, all three of you," he ordered.

After they had filed into his office, Mr. Barkin asked his question, "What are they planning to do?"

"Mr.Barkin, they're letting themselves get caught," Bonnie told him.

"And they're working with a kid who's half ghost," Felix added.

"They're using the Nazi's worst fear against them; their past victims," Monique finished.

Mr. Barkin didn't believe in ghosts, but Possible and Stoppable must have seen proof for their friends to tell him this. He stood at a loss for words.

……Casper High……

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz walked up to the school doors for what felt like the last time together. The day went by like any other; the box ghost made an appearance, Danny stopped him within a minute, the usual.

At the end of the day, the group headed towards the door.

"Go on without me, guys. I've got something to do here," Danny said.

Danny quickly made his way back to his classroom.

"Mr. Lancer?" he called to his teacher.

"Yes, Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Mr. Lancer, I'm not going to be here tomorrow," Danny informed the teacher.

"Alright, then you can turn in your homework in on Tuesday," he replied.

"Actually, I'm not going to be here for the rest of the month," Danny told him.

"Why?" the teacher asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Well, there's something important I've got to do out of the country," Danny told him.

"What could be so important for you to miss school?" the teacher asked, not letting the teen get away with being so vague.

"Um, I've got relatives in Germany who are working on an important project and I'm going as sort of a translator for the instructions my parents sent; no one else could go," Danny lied, what else could he tell him; _the Holocaust is back, I'm Danny Phantom_?

……Middleton ……

It was the end of the school day and everyone was still thinking about what Kim had said just before she'd left. Many speculated that they'd noticed changes in Kim and Ron's behavior; like how they were getting along better with Bonnie and how both seemed gloomy and at times scared. The news had traveled fast, along with a sense of gloom and fear. Kim and Ron's friends hurried out of school; not only to keep people from asking questions, but also to get to Kim's house sooner, to say goodbye.

Kim and Ron took their masks off to say goodbye to their friends and family as themselves not as Elena Elbappots and Don Elbissop. They had changed their undercover names because even the Stoppable name was too famous to risk.

"I'll miss you," Kim said, hugging her parents, brothers, and Nana. She was trembling and on the verge of tears and her family knew it/ making them worry all the more. All of them had played a role in her missions and had seen her in action; this was not her normal mission face; she was scared and she was letting it show.

"'Bye, Mom, 'bye Dad, I love you," Ron said, also hugging his family. They had agreed to keep this a secret from the rest of the family, knowing how they would react.

"'Bye, son," Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Be careful, son," Mr. Stoppable told Ron.

"I will," Ron said.

"We'll miss you, too," Mr. Dr. P told his daughter.

"It won't be the same around here without you," Tim said, Jim nodded.

"Awe, you guys, that's so sweet," Kim said.

Kim then went to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable while Ron went to say goodbye to her family.

"'Bye," Kim said as she hugged Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable each in turn.

"'Bye, Possible clan," Ron said to the entire family, "I'll take care of her, I promise."

"We know, Ronald, we know," Kim's dad said, putting his trust, in a boy.

"That means a lot to me, Mr. Dr. P," Ron said.

knock knock

"I'll get it," Kim said, opening the door to their friends. Ron walked up behind her.

"Hey, we're gonna miss you, girl," Monique said, hugging her best friend.

"Yeah, Mon, I'll miss you, too," Kim said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you; the school won't be the same without you," Bonnie chimed in.

"The _town _won't be the same without you, both of you," Felix said to the couple.

"Thanks, man, we'll miss you, too," Ron said.

"Yeah, we'll miss you guys," Kim said.

"It won't be the same making gadgets for your brothers," a fourth voice said.

"Wade! You came out of your room for us!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hey, you two are my best friends; I'll miss you," Wade said as he entered the house.

"We'll miss you, too," Kim said, Ron nodded his agreement.

"It's good to meet you, Wade; I just wish it were under different circumstances," Mr. Dr. Possible said, shaking the twelve year old genius's hand.

"Same here, Mr. Dr. P," Wade replied.

Beep beep beepbeep

Wade looked up, a startled expression on his face which then turned to a look of resignation.

"Your ride…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence and he didn't need to, they knew.

Kim and Ron said their last goodbyes and went outside. A tear fell down each of their faces as they boarded the jet that would take them to Amity Park and then, Germany.

……Fenton Works……

"Oh, Danny, we'll miss you," Maddie said, hugging her son, "Here, we made this for you."

"A utility belt, made with the best Fenton gadgets. We'll miss you, son," Jack put in.

"Thanks," Danny said, hugging his parents, "'Bye."

"I'm proud of you, Danny, but I'll miss you," Jazz said.

"Thanks, Jazz, that means a lot to me, 'bye," Danny said hugging his sister.

"Danni, I'll miss you. It's been like having two sisters around here, 'bye," Danny said.

"Danny, that means a lot to me, I'll miss you, too," she said, hugging him.

"'Bye, Tuck," Danny said.

"Hey, be careful, man," Tucker said.

"I will," Danny agreed, "Listen, Sam, I-I…" he began, then interrupted himself by kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Danny!" Sam smiled, pleasantly surprised," I like you, too."

Danny was so happy right then that he hugged her, picking her up and spinning her. As he put her down their eyes met and they kissed.

"Took you two long enough!" Tucker burst; everyone laughed as the two teens blushed deep red.

"Listen, Sam, if you feel like you need to tell your parents I'm Danny Phantom, go ahead," Danny told Sam.

"Danny…" Sam began, only to be interrupted by Danny.

"I mean it. They're gonna notice when you stop hanging out with me; they'll tell you that they're happy you decided to stop hanging out with me, and you'll get mad. This way you can tell them off if you want to," Danny insisted.

"Okay," Sam agreed.

Tucker's PDA beeped.

"Danny, they're here," Tucker informed his friend.

……………

A/N: Whew! That was a doozy! I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of how I got Sam and Danny together. How well did the flashbacks explain how each friend was told about the plan? Did you notice anything about Kim and Ron's code-names (last)? If so, what do you think it means will happen in the future of this story? Tell me in a review! As alwaysALOHA!

P.S. For those of you who have been reading Diary in the Attic, I _will_ finish it, once I get through this bout of writer's block, but for this story, I'm on a roll, so I will update fairly often.


	6. Settling in and missing them

A/N: Thank you for the great reviews. Here's the story.

……………

Little was said on the trip to Germany. They had rented a small apartment in a small town in Germany that they had found out was due to be liquidated in the next few days.

"Home sweet home," Kim said, unenthusiastically. She was now in her Elena disguise and her mood had not gotten any better.

"So, Ron, what did my dad tell you when you were saying goodbye?" Kim asked, remembering the question she had meant to ask right away.

"Kim, he gave me his trust," Ron answered, awed.

Kim smiled; she knew it took a _lot_ for a boy to earn her dad's trust. She kissed Ron for the happy thought and went into the bathroom to change. They were all tired; it had been late when the plane had landed. In only a few minutes all were dressed and ready for bed.

Danny raided his utility belt for the sleeping bag capsules and the eyedroppers. They wouldn't get a restful night's sleep, but they were going to try.

Soon it was morning and the beginning of Ron and Kim's most frightening mission ever. Kim was the first to wake, so she decided to explore a little. The kitchen was bare; she knew it would be, but it only helped in the painful realization that she wasn't free and wouldn't be for a long time. The rest of the rooms were the same. A pair of arms hugged her from behind and she turned into them.

"It's gonna be okay, Kim; we'll get through this," Ron comforted his girlfriend; he'd promised to take care of her and that's what he was going to do.

"I know, Ron; it's just so hard," Kim said.

"I know, Kim, I know," Ron said.

"You know, we should probably start calling each other Don and Elena," Kim said. She knew that they had to get used to the new names sometime and she thought sooner would be better than later.

"Alright, Elena," Ron said.

"It's gonna get harder, Don," Elena said.

She looked at him for the first time as Don; really looked at him. He looked completely different from the Ron she knew. He had black, tailored hair and emerald green eyes. His skin was smooth, not a freckle in sight. It was hard for her to believe that this was Ron, her Ron.

"I know, let's explore the building," Don suggested.

"Okay," Elena agreed.

Danny had awakened moments after Ron, but had kept quiet, knowing that he and Kim needed time alone. When they came out Elena went into the bathroom while the boys stayed where they were and dressed. Once everyone was dressed, they left the apartment to find hallways littered with sleeping people. They had not noticed them the night before because, not wanting to wake anyone, Danny had flown them in through the window.

One of them stirred and now opened her eyes. A young girl with blond hair, gray-blue eyes and freckles; she couldn't have been any older than Joss, yet she looked older, worried for her future. She saw the newcomers staring in all directions, looking dumbfounded, but there was something more; they looked different from the others. This girl was Marie Winter.

"You look different from the others, why?" she asked.

Kim was startled by the voice; it sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Marie Winter," the girl answered.

"Marie! Oh, man, I totally forgot you lived in Germany!" Ron exclaimed, recognizing the name.

"Wait a second, you…" she was cut off by Kim pulling her into the apartment. Ron understood Kim's action; if the wrong person overheard them; they were dead.

"Yes, it's Ron, but you can't say our real names out loud," Kim warned. She remembered where she'd seen this girl before; the Stoppable-Starter wedding; Ron had introduced them.

"What are you doing here and where's Kim?" Marie asked, worried.

"She's right here. We're here to help," Ron answered his cousin.

Her heart leapt for joy; who better to stop this than Team Possible?

"But you're not going to like the solution," Kim added, she didn't want Marie's hopes to get too high, because there was always the chance that something would go wrong.

"I already don't," Marie joked, referring to the fact that the Holocaust was called the Solution by the Nazi's; it was her way of coping.

"I know," Kim said.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, seriously.

"We're," Kim took a breath, "We're going to let ourselves be put in it, to stop it."

"But-what? No-this, you're right, I don't like it," Marie stuttered.

"I know it isn't something that anybody likes, but it really is the only way," Kim said.

"Couldn't Wade think of a better way?" she asked.

"I wish he had," Elena answered.

"I do, too; I hate my plan," Don agreed.

"Wait, this was his idea?" Marie asked, incredulously.

"He has his moments. Anyway, I couldn't think of anything," Kim answered.

"Well, I'd better get back out there; they sometimes take people in the middle of the night," Marie informed the team.

"WHAT!" Kim, Ron, and Danny exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they only come to each building once, and it looks like a few people are missing," Marie calmed them.

……Middleton……

"I can't believe they're gone," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, quietly.

"It just isn't the same without them," Jim said.

"Yeah," his twin agreed.

They were all feeling a little downcast this morning; Jim and Tim were actually sitting still for grief. It was a typical morning; absolutely nothing like a Possible family morning.

Mr. Dr. Possible sat at the kitchen table, poking his food around the plate with his fork. He wasn't working on any projects or reading the morning paper. The paper had been thrown in the garbage immediately; the president had made the grim announcement the previous night and they knew that it would be in the morning paper.

……Wade's house……

Wade sat in his room with Rufus in his hand; they both missed the teen heroes. Wade had cried himself to sleep, something he hadn't done in a long time, he was still just a kid after all. Rufus had comforted him as best he could. It helped having the little guy around, but it just wasn't the same.

……Monique's house……

Monique was sitting on her bed trying desperately not to cry. The door opened a crack, then a little more.

"Monique?" Mrs. Jenkins said, tentatively. She saw her daughter sitting on her bed, on the brink of tears.

"Oh, baby." She walked over and hugged her daughter, comforting the worried teen.

"Mom, I miss them so much," Monique broke down, crying.

Sara Jenkins rocked her daughter slowly, soothingly.

……Felix's house……

Felix, even with his naturally positive attitude, was worried for his friends' safety. He wasn't dumb, he knew that the odds were against them…again; only this time was different; this time even Kim's ability to do the impossible and Ron's mystical monkey powers weren't enough to calm his fears.

……Bonnie's house……

"What's the matter, Bon-bon, get another bad grade?" Connie said, maliciously to her younger sister.

"Or did you just realize that that lip gloss you're wearing went out of style weeks ago?" Lonnie taunted.

Tears were forming in Bonnie's eyes now; she'd had enough.

"That's it! I'm sick of you guys always ragging on me! I may not be as smart or pretty as you, but at least I have a heart!" Bonnie exploded, the tears now falling down her face.

……Fenton Works……

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were proud of their son for always trying to do the right thing with his ghost powers but that didn't mean that they missed him any less. Jazz felt the same. They were proud of Danny and always would be, but it would be hard without him around for the month. Danni was doing her job, stopping the ghosts that were coming from the portal as well as she could, with the help of Valerie, Sam, and Tucker of course. She missed Danny as much as anyone, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from doing the job Danny had given her the right way.

……Sam's house……

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand," Sam answered.

"It was that Fenton boy wasn't it?" she asked, somewhat accusingly.

"His name is Danny, not 'that Fenton boy', and he happens to be my boyfriend. And if you even care, he his also the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. He's helping Team Possible stop the Holocaust!" Sam said, then, realizing what she'd said, slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Samantha, I had no idea," Mrs. Manson said.

……Tucker's house……

"What's the matter son? You know it's unhealthy to hold in your feelings and you know we can't have you being unhealthy," Mr. Foley asked his son in his overprotective way.

"It's just that Danny's out of town and I miss him, Dad," Tucker told him.

……Valerie's house……

Valerie sat on her bed thinking about how much she missed Danny. He was her friend after all and he was fighting in a war that nobody had expected. The president's announcement the night before didn't help her mood, because it only reminded her of what was happening.

……The Stoppable's house……

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable sat asleep on the couch; they had both cried to sleep; each trying to comfort the other. Ron was their only child and they worried. Each of them was living a nightmare that was all too real.

……………

A/N: So tell me what you think of the story! What did you think of Marie? Do you think that the plan will work? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	7. It begins

A/N: Explanation for late update: evil school work. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or DP.

……Germany……

Elena and Don helped Danny as well as they could with building the ghost portal that he'd need to bring the army of ghosts out when it was time to liberate the camp. Unfortunately, they were in the way more than helping.

"Hey, Don, why don't you get the screwdriver over there?" Danny asked. Don had been demoted to getting the tools for his girlfriend and Danny, because of all of the mishaps.

"Sure thing," Don said. On his way to hand over the tool, he tripped over a wire on the floor and went sprawling. Elena looked at him with only slight amusement in her eyes as she helped him up.

Don looked up at his girlfriend; she looked completely different from the girl he'd fallen head over heals in love with but he knew it was her. He had deliberately fallen to see a spark of the old her and he'd gotten his reward in the slight amusement that she'd shown him.

They were building the machine now because the sooner it was done, the better. They knew that the Nazi's would check every square inch of the apartment for anyone hiding from them, but that was taken care of. If the Nazi's came into this back room, Danny would make the whole thing, Marie and he disappear, giving the appearance of an empty room. Luckily, they were almost done with only the one screw left.

"There," Danny said finishing up.

There was a shout from the hallway, "Alright everyone, out!" It had begun.

"'Bye, Danny, Marie," Elena said, dreading what was to come.

"'Bye, Marie. 'Bye, Danny, take good care of my cousin," Don said.

"I will, 'bye," Danny said.

"'Bye," Marie said. She hugged her cousin and his girlfriend.

The disguised teens left the apartment hand in hand; possibly the last time that they'd get the chance for nearly a month.

……Middleton……

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's going on, Wade?" Tim asked, answering the device.

"I got a strange hit on the sight," Wade said.

"Who is it from?" Jim asked.

"Mrs. Lipsky, Dr. Drakken's mom. She says he's missing," Wade replied, astonished.

"Drakken's missing?" Tim asked, trying to understand.

"I guess Shego finally had enough of him," Jim joked, though it was a strong possibility that this was the case, from Kim's stories.

"I don't think so, guys, she hasn't been sighted for as long as him," Wade said.

"We may as well help out. Mom said that on that mission she'd gone on with Kim, Mrs. Lipsky didn't seem to have a clue about her son's criminal activities," Jim said, seriously.

"Yeah, and besides that we can also put Drakken in jail," Tim agreed.

"I'll set up a ride for you guys," Wade said.

Within a couple of minutes the twins were at Mrs. Lipsky's house in Lowerton. They knocked on the door of the old house and were greeted by the villain's mother.

"Hello, who are you?" Mrs. Lipsky asked. She had been expecting the boys' older sister, whose sight she had visited to get help finding her dear son.

"I'm Jim and this is my brother, Tim. We're here to help find your son," Jim replied.

"But I called Kim Possible," Mrs. Lipsky said, wondering why she wasn't getting help directly from Team Possible. The twins started at the sound of their sister's name.

"Kim is on a long mission. We're her brothers," Tim said, starting quietly.

"Oh, okay. Well, come in, please," she said, realizing that the long mission was a sort of sore spot for the young men on her stoop. The boys entered the home and realized that she really did care about the villain.

"I know my Drewby is a villain, but he's still my son. I just want to know where he is, even if it is in jail," Mrs. Lipsky said.

"You know he's a villain? But…" Jim began.

"I didn't always, I only found out about it when he was arrested for those horrible Diablo toys, when I saw him on the news," Mrs. Lipsky said.

"Mrs. Lipsky, when was the last time you saw Dr. Drakken?" Tim asked.

"The last time I saw Drewby was when I visited him in jail the day after he was arrested for the Diablos. I had to know how long," Mrs. Lipsky replied.

"After he escaped, did you have any contact with him?" Jim asked, as gently as he could.

"He tried calling me several times, but I never picked up the phone," she answered truthfully.

"Is it okay with you if we look at your phone records, Mrs. Lipsky?" Tim asked.

"Yes, anything that you need to find him," she answered.

"We'll find him Mrs. Lipsky, we promise," Jim told the sad woman.

"Thank you," was all she could say.

Before the twins had left they noticed a small picture frame in the shape of the Star of David, a symbol they had seen in Ron's house before. Everything clicked into place; the timing, the sudden end to the phone calls that Mrs. Lipsky received from her son, and the sudden disappearance of their sister's arch foe. He was trapped in one of the camps! They couldn't be sure yet, but it was a strong theory.

Jim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, we think we know where Drakken is," he said.

"That fast?" Wade asked, surprised.

"First we need you to check Mrs. Lipsky's phone records to find out Drakken's number to check our theory," Tim said.

"What is your theory?" Wade asked.

"We think that maybe Drakken was taken by the Nazi's," Jim said.

"What do you mean?" the super-genius on the other end asked.

"He's Jewish, his frequent calls to his mom suddenly stopped, and he's missing," Tim listed the reasons for their theory.

"Okay, I kind of understand that, but what about Shego's disappearance?" Wade pointed out the villainess's disappearance.

"She worked for him," Jim stated simply.

"Good point. Checking the phone records for Mrs. Lipsky," Wade said, typing furiously at his keyboard. When he got her records, he found that the same number called her home everyday. Cross-referencing the number with all of Drakken's known lairs he found a match and checked the phone records for that number.

"You're right, there was one call to the lair and it was from Germany," Wade said.

"Better tell her," Jim said, dreading having to tell the worried mother her son was going through the most horrific experiences in human history. The brothers were still on the porch and turned around.

……Amity Park……

Jazz walked up to her room and contacted Wade.

"Hey, Wade, can you put me through to Danny please?" she asked.

"Sure," Wade said, typing in the code to open the link. There was no response, "The Kimmunicator is off."

"But doesn't that mean…?" Jazz didn't have to finish her question. She knew the answer and immediately tried to comfort the young boy, "They'll be okay, after all, they're Team Possible."

"Thanks, Jazz, but I'll still worry until they're out of there," Wade said, "I have to go; I promised their families that I'd tell them when the liquidation began." He logged off. Jazz understood his worry; she was worried about them, too.

……Possible house……

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's going on, Wade?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Can you get the rest of the family together and the Stoppables?" Wade asked. He knew it would tip them off, but at least they could prepare themselves for the update.

"Yes," she answered, knowing what it meant. Within minutes, the Stoppables were at the house along with Mr. Dr. Possible and Nana.

"Where are the boys?" Mrs. Dr. P asked. The Kimmunicator was still on in her hand.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you that Jim and Tim were at Mrs. Lipsky's house," Wade informed her.

"Now why would they be at Drew's mother's house?" James asked.

"Drakken is missing and after an interview with his mom, who called for help to find him; we think he's in one of the camps. They're telling her now," Wade informed him. Then, directing his attention to the Stoppable's, he said, "Marie is at the apartment building. Don't worry about her though; Danny made her invisible when the Nazi's searched for anyone left behind."

"They're in the camp then?" Nana asked.

"Yes, they're in the camp," Wade said, regretfully. There was silence.

"Will Marie still be in Germany?" Mr. Stoppable asked, after a while.

"No, Danny is going to fly her into an alley outside of the ghetto for GJ to pick her up. She's going to stay with you," Wade answered.

"What about my sister and brother-in-law?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"I'm sorry, they had to stay there. It's easy to explain the disappearance of one preteen, but not when both of her parents are missing from the group, too," Wade said, sad that he couldn't give her the answer she wanted.

"I understand," Mrs. Stoppable said, and she did. She knew that if more than her niece disappeared, her son would be in more danger. Still, she missed her sister.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible, I think maybe you should tell Jim and Tim. It will be easier coming from family," Wade said.

"Thank you, Wade," Anne Possible said.

"'Bye, everyone. I'll give updates as often as I can," Wade said, logging off.

……Mrs. Lipsky's house……

"Mrs. Lipsky, we think we know where your son is," Jim said, finally breaking the ice. The three had been sitting in silence for the last few minutes and he knew that it had to be done.

"So soon? Really?" she asked, hoping that he was in some foreign jail, but the looks on the faces of the two boys in front of her told her otherwise, "Where is he?"

"We _think_ he was taken by the Nazi's. Our theory is that the Nazi's contacted him, not knowing he was Jewish, thinking he'd help, maybe as a distraction to our sister," Jim began.

"He may have agreed, hoping to regain his reputation in the villainous community. They probably didn't tell him who they were, not wanting anyone to know what was going on," Tim continued.

"We think that when he went to them and found out what was going on, he refused the job and they captured him and his assistant, Shego, and put them into what they had refused to help," Jim finished, putting his words, like his brother, as gently as possible. They knew what it was like to have family there.

"Our sister is there, too. We know how it feels," Tim said, trying to comfort the now crying woman in front of them.

"Wha-what?" she said through her sobs.

"She and Ron went to stop it and they plan on letting the Nazi's catch them so they can find the other camps, so they can be liberated, too," Jim answered her question.

"Is there any family we can contact; someone you could stay with?" Tim asked, knowing that it helped to have family around.

She nodded, "My brother, John,"

A ride was sent out for the man. Tim and Jim waited and talked with Mrs. Lipsky until she calmed down a little and her brother had arrived. The twins rode home with a friend who lived nearby. When they got home, they went straight to their room.

Their parents gave them some time to themselves. Mrs. Dr. Possible knew what it was like, telling a family that their loved one was in danger, she was a brain surgeon and sometimes things didn't go exactly as planned. It had been the first time that any of her children had had to do that. Though Kim had been on many missions, she never had to deal with this, because she always saved whoever it was who needed her. Jim and Tim had only been on the one mission fully by themselves and it had been much like the ones that Kimmie so often got. This was different, surprisingly, it was the first missing person's case the site had ever received and her sons were the ones responsible for it.

The boys stayed in their room all night long, skipping dinner. It wasn't until morning that the parents could tell them that their sister was in the same predicament as her arch foe.

"You sure?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, boys, we're sure," Mr. Dr. Possible told his sons kindly.

……the camp……

Elena and Don exited the train and were separated for the first time since Camp Wannaweep. Elena watched Don until he was out of sight and he watched her for as long as he could.

When Elena arrived at the women's camp, she shivered. It was even more frightening than she had imagined it would be, and even more lonely.

Don arrived at the men's camp and a chill ran down his spine. It was the most horrible thing he'd ever seen. The moment he stepped into it, he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Camp Wannaweep was _nothing_ compared to this.

……………

A/N: Things are getting pretty bad for Don and Elena. Please review.


	8. Transportations

A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait, I had to rewrite this whole chapter because I lost the original copy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or DP.

……………

Don and Elena were horrified to find that the Nazi's had decided to keep the cattle cars for transporting their victims to the camps. They clung to each other as the train lurched forward and gained momentum.

After a while, the couple looked around to see the others in their car. Elena's heart broke to see a young woman, clutching her baby close, knowing that the baby would not make it. Tears came to Don's eyes when he saw and elderly couple kissing each other goodbye.

Elena laid her head on Don's shoulder, saying, "I knew it would be hard Don, but…"

"You don't have to say it, Elena, I know, it's hard on me, too," Don said, quietly.

……Ghetto……

Danny and Marie waited quietly, hoping that the Nazi's would declare the building vacated and leave. The invisibility was draining Danny and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

Marie was scared, both for herself and her cousin. She held her breath, hoping that the Nazi's would leave soon. She was also afraid that the Nazi's would leave soon. She was also afraid that if a Nazi came into the room she would gasp, alerting them to their presence.

Finally reassured that they were alone, Danny made everything visible again. He pulled out the kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Wade, I'm bringing Marie through the ghost portal now. It's-it's started," the ghost boy told the super genius on the other end.

Wade held a brave face, understanding the meaning of his friend's words as he said, "I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable know."

"Okay," Danny said, then, turning to Marie, "While we're in there, hold on tight, and, a piece of advice, keep your eyes closed. It's creepy in there, even for me."

"Okay, Danny," Marie agreed. He picked her up and flew into the green vortex in front of them.

……Middleton……

Wade went to the kitchen to see his mom.

"Mom? Can you give me a ride to the Stoppables' house?" he asked.

"Okay, hon, I'll give you a ride," she said. She hugged her son, knowing what this meant for him. It meant that his two best friends had started their most dangerous mission ever and he had to tell their parents.

When they got to the house, Wade sat in the car for a minute, nervous, because what he was about to do would be so hard. Without a word, his mom reached over and hugged him reassuringly.

"Could you come in with me, Mom?" Wade asked after a minute of silence.

"Okay, Wade, I'll come in," Mrs. Load told her son.

"Come in," Mr. Stoppable told them when he answered the door. He knew why they were there, but he still felt he needed to hear it, to believe it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, they're," Wade took a breath, "they're on their way to the camps and Marie is on her way to FentonWorks via the ghost portal with Danny."

By this point, tears had sprung to Mrs. Stoppable's eyes and deep worry creased Mr. Stoppable's forehead.

"Could you tell the Fentons that we're on our way?" he asked the preteen.

"Of course, Mr. Stoppable," Wade said. They left the Stoppables' house and headed in the direction of the Possible house.

The Dr.'s Possible were at work, so Wade had to wait for the babysitter to answer the door. He didn't expect to see Monique at the door.

"Hey, Wade. What's going on?" she asked when she saw the look on his face, "Come in. Jim, Tim, could you come down here?" The twins ran down the stairs to find out what she wanted with them. The slowed down when they saw Wade, knowing what it meant.

"I've already told Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, since they have to pick up Marie. Kim and Ron are now on their way to the camps," Wade said, gently, "You guys are gonna have to help Marie adjust to the change and school here."

"We understand, Wade. How are you taking this?" Tim asked his friend, knowing it had to be hard on him as well.

"Better than when I got the call from Danny," Wade replied.

"We'll make sure that she's taken care of, Wade," Monique said, gently.

……Ghost Zone……

Danny had been trying to find the Fenton Ghost portal for a little over an hour now. He was sure that they were close, because he'd already seen the box ghost who lived relatively nearby. He was getting worried, because he knew that now that he was near home, he was also getting closer to his enemies.

"Carrying a human into the Ghost Zone, that's against the rules," a voice said from behind them.

"Oh no, Walker," Danny said, then turned to face the ghost, "Look, I don't have time for this."

"Well, you'll have to make time," Walker said. The by-the-book ghost's minions surrounded the two teens. Although Danny had warned her to keep her eyes closed, Marie chanced a look at what was going on. She gasped when she saw what was going on.

"Marie!" Danny had heard her, "Listen, it's going to get very cold here in a minute, but it's okay."

Marie nodded.

Danny concentrated on his freezing power. It was still fairly new to him, but he knew it was the quickest way to get pas the ghost police.

He blew ice at them and they were instantly frozen solid. Then, just for fun, he threw a snow ball at Walker. Marie laughed.

Danny flew over the ghost-cicles and into the Fenton Ghost portal.

Relieved to be in the real world again, Marie ran to her waiting aunt and uncle. Danny ran to his family and friends to find out what had been happening in Amity Park.

……Germany……

Don and Elena woke up as the train slowed to a complete stop. They were there.

……………

A/N: This chapter was possibly the hardest to write so far, although I'm sure that future chapters will be more difficult. Read and Review and as alwaysALOHA!


	9. Worry and Surprise

A/N: Aloha everyone! I have two of what I believe to be good reasons for the late update: one, writers' block (evil thing) and two, our air conditioning broke down, so to keep the computer from dying, I haven't been allowed on it. So, 'cause of the long wait, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or DP.

……………

……Somewhere in Germany……

Shego watched as the newcomers flooded in. She did this every time the train came. The villainous sidekick had changed and she knew it. Before, she wouldn't have cared to help anyone but herself. Now, well, now she cared. The ex-villainess now helped as many people to survive as she could, just like when she was a hero with her brothers.

While she was watching, she noticed something different. She could see one girl in the crowd who seemed like she hadn't lost all hope. It was a strange sight within the camp, but it was a relief to know that someone had hope. But there was something else that made this one girl stand out; she was staring right at her, as though with recognition…and surprise.

As Kim entered the camp, having already been separated from Ron, she saw what the next couple of weeks had in store for her. In front of her, she could see women of many different ages. Some were almost skeletal with their emaciation, while others weren't so thin but seemed to have lost all hope for rescue. Among the crowd, Kim noticed that someone was watching her. At first, she had thought this place was playing tricks on her mind, but then she realized, with surprised recognition that it wasn't a trick. The woman who was watching her, was Shego.

"No way," she whispered to herself in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Ron had entered the men's camp. He was horrified at what he saw. Men walked around the camp thinner than he ever thought possible. Mixed in with the men, were boys, some his own age, and some younger. Soon he would be one of them. For weeks he would have to live this way. As he looked around, he saw two familiar faces he hadn't expected to see at all, Motor Ed, and Dr. Drakken.

"Ed, do you see that boy in that group? The one that looks like he's staring at us? Doesn't he seem different from the rest?" Dr. Drakken asked his cousin.

"Yeah, cuz, he does, but how?" Ed replied.

Like Shego, they too had decided to switch sides. Since coming to the camp, they had helped whoever they could, whenever they could.

……Middleton……

Marie quickly got ready for her first day at Middleton High School. First, she couldn't decide what to wear. She went through about five of the twenty outfits her aunt and uncle had bought her the night before, before she finally settled on a nice red T-shirt and a pair of dark-brown cargo pants. Next was her hair, which really didn't need much more than running a brush through it to get rid of the bad bed-head she'd woken up with, but she went through about three different styles before settling on just brushing it through. Finally, for her make-up, bought at the same time as the clothing, she put on just a little bit of lip gloss. Marie wasn't much for make-up, but for the first impression, she decided she might want a little.

Although Marie tried to keep her mind on the first impression, she couldn't help but think about her parents. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she collapsed, face-first onto her bed in the guest bedroom, crying.

She was there for what felt like hours when she felt two arms wrap around her in a comforting bear hug. Whoever was hugging her let her cry for a couple more minutes before saying anything.

"I know, honey, I worry too," a muffled woman's voice said into the top of her head.

"I just miss them so much, Aunt Beth," Marie said.

"Marie, we have to take some comfort in knowing that Ronnie and Kim know what they're doing. If anyone can stop this, it's them," Mrs. Stoppable said, fighting back the tears herself. She wasn't just comforting her niece, she was comforting herself. "Now, I know it's going to be hard, but you have to get to school. Monique, Bonnie, Felix, Jim, and Tim are waiting downstairs to take you there, so you won't be alone on your first day at the new school. They're Ron and Kim's friends and they want to help."

"Thanks, Aunt Beth. I'll be down in a minute, I just have to get cleaned up," Marie said. She was grateful that her first day wouldn't be as lonely as she had expected. She should have realized her cousin would make sure that she was taken care of when she got here.

……Amity Park……

"Get back here, ghost!" Valerie yelled as she chased after the Lunch Lady Ghost. She had appeared when Mr. Lancer had attempted to change the menu so that he and the teachers could enjoy the all-meat buffet they had when the Lunch Lady had first shown herself that past year, when Sam had changed the menu.

"I'll get her Valerie!" Danni told the ghost hunter. She flew ahead while Valerie stayed in back. Sam and Tucker waited on the ground with the Fenton Thermos. With this tactic they caught the ghost in only three minutes' time.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Lunch Lady exclaimed as she was sucked into the small container.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure we haven't," Sam said as she closed the container.

"Why do they always act like it's the first time we've fought them?" Tucker asked.

"Beats me," Valerie said as she landed next to the two. Danni wasn't too far behind.

It had been two days since Danny had brought Marie through the ghost portal and left. Although he had only been home for about an hour, they had made the most of it. First, they caught up on current events, then; they went to Sam's house to see a movie. They would have gone out to see a newer movie, but they didn't want to chance running into Mr. Lancer, who still believed that Danny was in Germany "helping relatives".

……Middleton……

Marie was quick to get ready and met the group on the steps within minutes.

"Hey, girl, how're you holding up?" Monique asked, sympathetically.

"Better than this morning," Marie said, honestly. It was true, she did feel better. She still worried about her parents, but she knew that Ron and Kim would take care of them as well as they could, considering the circumstances and vice versa.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Jim said.

……Middleton High School…

Brrriiinnnng

The group split up to go to their separate classrooms. Marie was scheduled for history first along with Monique.

"Hey, Marie, it looks like we have the same first period," Monique said when Marie asked her where her first class was.

"Cool," Marie said, happy that she didn't have to go to class alone.

"Okay class, we have a new student joining our class, Marie Winter," Mr. Barkin introduced her. To Marie, he said, "I've placed you next to Monique so you'll be able to catch up on the notes with someone friendly."

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin," Marie said. She was grateful that she didn't have to sit too close to anyone who might bully her.

"Now, back to business. Yesterday, we took our notes, today we _see_ what the reality was during this horrible point in our world's history," Mr. Barkin said.

Marie was getting worried now, only one topic could follow that sentence in her mind.

"If any of you feel the need to leave the classroom while I am showing this class these images, feel free to do so, but only if you believe you will be ill or you do not believe you can handle what I am about to show you," Steve Barkin told the class but it was clear that the statement was directed to Marie and Monique. For Marie, it was because of her parents and cousin, for Monique, it was because of her closest friends.

"I'll start with this one of the ghettos, just to show that, even before leaving to join the camps, things were terrible for those who lived there," he held up a picture of a very dingy looking apartment with about three families crowding the small space. "This next one is of the cattle cars they were forced to stand in for the trip to either concentration camps or death camps," he showed a picture of the crowded cattle cars. Marie had to look away. Mr. Barkin looked at Marie with some concern, he hated what he was doing to her, but the lesson had to be taught. He was surprised that she hadn't left yet.

"Upon arrival to the camps, the prisoners would be separated, the men from the women. This is a picture of how they were first divided by gender, and then by who would live to see another day, and those who wouldn't," he showed the picture to the entire class and then passed it on as he had done with the previous two. Marie put a hand over her mouth when she saw the picture, but she couldn't get herself to look away.

"This is a picture of a man within the camp. He is shown standing to the side of the bunks where he slept and another man lays on the bunk, looking just as emaciated from the lack of nutrition as his comrade," Marie gasped, she couldn't take it anymore, and neither could Monique, they left the classroom as fast as they could.

Tears quietly streamed down Marie's cheeks as she sat up against the wall where Monique joined her, holding back tears of her own. She was going to stay strong for Ron's cousin; in other words, she could cry later.

They sat in silence for what felt like hours before, her voice shaky, Marie said, "It's just so hard, you know? I mean, both of my parents, along with my cousin, his girlfriend, and all of my friends are there, and I'm here, safe, while they're there, putting their lives on the line."

"I know what you mean, girl, but we just gotta hold on. Kim and Ron will make it, and, if they're anything like Ron, your parents will too," Monique said, encouragingly.

"You really think so?" Marie asked, wiping her tears away.

"Girl, I know they will," Monique assured her.

……Germany, the camps……

Kim was prodded forward by one of the guards. She had not realized how long she'd stood there, stunned by the sight of Shego within the camp. She moved on. Kim had already gone through the showers and gotten the uniform that would be all she'd be allowed to wear for the weeks to come, now she was herded into the room where she would be shaven and tattooed. She tried not to wince as the needle moved across her skin. It hadn't mattered as much to her when she'd been shaven, because it hadn't been her real hair, but this was her skin. Her dad had tried to talk her into wearing a special sleeve, but she and Ron had decided that if they were going to do this they would try to be as fair as they could be to the others who wouldn't have that luxury or choice.

The needle really didn't hurt her that much, but the idea that it would always be there to remind her truly bothered her.

Ron had also been through the showers, gotten his uniform, and been shaven. He too was being tattooed and he too was bothered by the mark on his skin.

Now, both looked at the number that would be forever imprinted onto their skin.

"W459273" Kim read off of her arm.

"M372954" Ron read from his own arm.

……………

A/N: This chapter was especially hard to write for me because it is so difficult to write it tactfully. I would like to thank those of you who have stuck with this story from the very beginning and reviewed. I would also like to give fair warning that the spaces between updates may continue to be long but this does not mean that I am giving up, it just means that the next few chapters are going to be among the hardest to write. Please review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	10. Awkwierd

A/N: Long time, no update, huh? Just a quick word, the pictures described in the last chapter are real pictures shown by my ninth grade history teacher in much the same fashion that Mr. Barkin showed his class. Well, here it is.

Disclaimer: KP © Disney DP © Nickelodeon

……Middleton High……

After taking a few deep breaths, Monique and Marie decided to get back into the classroom. Each girl wiped away tears as they took their seats, though they kept their eyes down for the duration of the class. Still, they had to find a way to ignore the constant drone of Mr. Barkin's narration of the disturbing photos.

To distract themselves, without disrupting the lesson, they decided to write notes to each other.

_Monique,_

_What am I going to do? My parents, my friends, Ron and Kim, are all over there. I want to do something to help, but what? _

– _Marie_

_P.S. Can you look at my schedule? I'm not sure where my next class is._

_Marie,_

_For one, girl, stop thinking so much about it, you'll just scare yourself silly. Also, the only thing I can think of right now that we could do to help them, is to keep their secret. Don't give up hope!_

_-Monique_

_P.S. Let me see that schedule of yours._

After reading the not, Marie gave Monique the piece of paper. In the next note, Monique explained where each class was, who the teacher was, and which friends, if any, she would have the class with.

_Monique,_

_I know you said that keeping quiet is the best way to help, but I just feel like I should be doing more to help. They're my family and closest friends._

_-Marie_

_Marie,_

_I don't know how much help we'd be, but maybe a fundraiser. The ghost army isn't going to be able to get to all of the camps, so they'll have a living army as well, they'll need supplies._

_-Monique_

"Did you see Agony County last night? It was so cool!" a girl in the front of the room whispered to her friend. Her name was Mina Taurusy and she was new to the school. She had dark brown hair, about shoulder length, blue eyes, and a flawless complexion. She was the perfect student; however, she made a grave mistake. She talked in Steve Barkin's class.

"Was there something so important that it couldn't wait until the end of class to say, Miss Taurusy?" Mr. Barkin asked, in a threatening tone of voice. Then she did the unthinkable: she talked back.

"You yell at me, but you don't yell at them! They're passing notes!" Mina yelled, pointing to the two girls in the back of the class, "Playing favorites, Mr. Barkin?"

Steve Barkin was taken aback, then he got angry. He knew what those two girls were going through. It wasn't that he _knew_ Kim and Ron that well, but he did _respect_ them, even though he never showed it.

"Miss Taurusy, they have a legitimate excuse. They also, are keeping quiet, while you were not. Detention, Miss Taurusy!" Mr. Barking said, quietly. Although the students in the class, with the exception of Marie, had seen Mr. Barkin mad, none had seen him _this_ mad, this quiet anger scared them more than his usual tirade. It was obvious to the class that he was holding back, _A LOT_, by only giving her _one_ detention.

……Ghetto……

Danny paced the Portal-room. He was bored because he couldn't leave the room for more than an hour or two at most. He had to keep the portal safe and undiscovered; this time he really could not slip up.

Finally fed up with the boredom, he began to practice his powers.

First, he flew around the room in circles, stopping only after becoming dizzy. Then he made shields for a while before getting bored of that. In the end, he decided to test how long he could keep something invisible.

Testing the invisibility, he started out with small things, like screws and tools, then he went on to larger things like the control panel and the portal itself. Finally, Danny decided to see how long he could keep something invisible without touching it. He discovered that he could keep some things invisible for more than an hour, and managed to keep the portal invisible for most of the day.

Danny figured out that, until his powers grow to the strength at which his alternate reality future self was at, the more times he turned something invisible, the easier it was to _keep_ it invisible. Then, he wondered if it would stay invisible with him out of the room. The only way for him to test that was to ask someone to look for him. He'd have to be careful.

Cautiously, he looked out into the hall. (The apartment building was refilled after Team Possible's group had left.) Near the door, a black family slept together, holding each other tight. He saw that the family had two small children, a boy and a girl. The boy had a short, untidy hair cut and wore an old blue T-shirt with jeans. The girl wore her hair in a pony-tail similar to Sam's, a purple T-shirt, and jeans. They looked familiar.

Without waking their parents, Danny gently woke the kids. They were startled, and he couldn't blame them. He had chosen them because they were so young and they wouldn't lie. Also, he chose them, because, whether or not they saw something, he could take them somewhere safe.

Not wanting the parents to panic, he left a note explaining that the children were safe, but he gave no details. Also, he gave instructions to destroy the note.

After leaving the note, Danny took the children into the apartment and asked them to look into the room.

"What do you want us to see?" the boy, who looked to be only seven, asked. Danny was surprised to find that he had an American accent, but he smiled. It worked!

"Did you see anything, miss?" he asked the boy's sister.

"No," she said, drawing out the word while shaking her head.

"Good. Okay, guys, do you know if you have any family in America?" he asked, hoping that they did.

It was the boy that answered, "Yeah, we stayed with our aunt and uncle when we visited last summer."

Danny let out his breath; he hadn't realized he'd been holding it, "Do you know what town it was?"

The girl just shook her head no. The boy however, said, "I don't remember, but I think it started with an A." That was okay, he hadn't been expecting anything more than that, but at least it gave him a lead.

"Okay, can you at least tell me your aunt and uncle's names?" he asked.

The girl joined the conversation when she said, "Aunt Donna and Uncle Andy."

"Do you remember their last name?" Danny asked. Wade had put up something on where anyone around the world could report any family or friends they thought were in this so that Jim and Tim could check; if the boys didn't find the person, they were most likely in it. If the kids could give their aunt and uncle's last name, they could find them and contact them.

The kids just shook their heads. Danny really hadn't expected an answer to that one, but it would have been useful.

"Alright, I'm going to take you to America; I've left a note for your parents so they'll know you're safe. The thing is, while we're on our way there, you'll need to keep your eyes closed," Danny explained to the two children standing in front of him. They looked scared.

Realizing that they would open their eyes if they heard something, as Marie had, Danny found two pieces of cloth and told them to put them on like blindfolds.

The siblings did as they were told, though they didn't understand why. (Danny had been in his human form when he woke the two). Turning into his ghostly form, Danny picked up the children and went into the portal.

……Men's Camp……

Ron blinked as he stepped out into the sun. After the dark rooms where the shaving and tattooing took place, it was hard for his eyes to adjust.

Hearing someone call out for the new group, Ron followed the instructions to gather with the rest.

"Listen up! Bunks will be given by age, so listen carefully for your age group!" the voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it until he saw who was speaking. _Dr. Drakken?_ There was another voice, but he couldn't understand the language so he assumed it was just a translation of what Dr. D had just said.

Though Ron knew it was the villain talking, it was hard for him to believe it was the same man they had foiled on an almost daily, (sometimes hourly), basis. For one, his voice was more subdued, like he didn't have a hope in the world. Also, it was more determined, if that was possible to be both.

Finally, his appearance was so different that, had it not been for the blue skin, Ron would never have recognized him. His hair was short, the bags under his eyes had grown, and he had scruff on his chin. Another difference in the villain was that he was gaunt and battered; he looked older than he was. The teen hero could not believe that this was the same villain he and his girlfriend had fought so many times before.

"Those boys, who are under the age of thirteen, follow Jonathon, the rest of you, follow me!" Drakken directed, first pointing to the young boy standing next to him, then to himself.

"Not so fast, Drakken, I still get my pick," a Nazi guard ordered from behind the blue man. Drakken grimaced. A chill went down Ron's spine.

……Women's camp……

Kim squinted as she walked outdoors. The process of shaving and tattooing had taken place in relative darkness.

"Hey, keep with the group!" Kim heard. She jogged to catch up. She knew that the villainess was in the camp, but when she'd first seen her, it was from a distance. Now she got a good look at what was to come.

Shego looked older, tired. Her eyes were sunken in, her hair was only just past her shoulders, and she was so thin that Kim could see her bones. The hopeless look she had in her eyes was scarier by far, than any glare Kim had ever gotten from her.

"Girls, if you're under thirteen, follow Annalisa, if you're older, follow me," Shego said.

_This should be interesting_, Kim thought while following the group.

……Men's camp……

Already in the bunks that would house him for the next month, Don started to sit down for a well-earned rest.

"Dude, not a good idea," a gruff voice advised.

Motor Ed?! Ron thought. He looked around but couldn't find the vehicle-based villain.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cause, you came with the morning group. They put ya straight to work, and if you're caught sitting, you'll get whipped; I've seen it happen," it was Motor Ed's voice alright, but it was coming from a tall, thin man.

"Oh," Don said, "Thanks for the warning. You know, you sound familiar, what's your name?"

"I'm Ed Lipsky, friends call me Motor Ed," Ed replied.

Ron gaped at the man. This couldn't possibly be Motor Ed.

Ed looked at the teenager staring at him with his mouth open. Why would he be so shocked? Ed knew he'd been on the news a couple of times, but since when do teens watch the news?

"Who're you?" he asked, wanting to know who the kid was.

"Uh, Don, Don Elbissop," Don answered.

Ed pulled Don closer, looking to make sure the coast was clear. "Listen, Don, my cousin and I have been thinking; there are a lot of us here, but not that many of them-" he started, but Don interrupted.

"Dude, hold up. That's not a good plan; you'll just get everyone killed," the boy explained.

"And what do you propose we do, just sit here and take it?" Motor Ed asked.

"No, wait for Team Possible to do something," Don reasoned.

"They don't even know what's going on," Ed said, hopeless.

"Don't think Red and the Buffoon are so clueless," Don said, candidly.

……Women's Camp……

Upon entering the bunk, an elongated metal barracks filled with wooden bunks with a dirt floor, Kim was given a warning that sitting now would be dangerous. Taking the advice, Kim settled for leaning against the hard wooden posts of the mattress-free beds.

This mission would have to start right away and to get the information she needed, Kim would have to find someone who would tell her where the Nazis met and point out the ones in charge. It was at this moment that Kim regretted not learning the German language sooner. (Whenever she had to save a German-speaking area, there had always been a translator).

Kim grimaced, she knew of only one woman in the camp who could tell her, in English, the information she needed. It had to be someone who'd been there awhile and knew the layout. Shego.

"Okay, so here are the camp rules: One, don't talk to the men through the fence, you'll be shot. Second, move quickly, they're not patient people here and will either whip you or kill you on the spot. Third, don't try to steal anything, they'll line us up and shoot until the thief is dead. Fourth, don't try to escape, the fences have about 10,000 volts of electricity running through them; they won't tell you all this because, guess what? They _want_ us dead. Fifth, do your jobs without argument and in silence; if you argue, you're dead, and if you talk, you will be whipped. Sixth, don't interrupt them in any way, shape, or form. This could mean anything from breathing too loudly, to asking a question. The penalty is death. For the most part, the Nazis haven't changed a thing, except for the electric fence, which I'm not even sure is a change anyway, so use common sense people," Shego told them. "Listen, I told you these rules because I want as many of you to survive as possible. Keep in mind, these rules won't guarantee that they won't kill you, they'll kill anyone at random, but they will help you to survive longer."

Kim took a deep breath; if she was going to get Shego's help, it was now or never.

"Hi, I'm Elena Elbappots," Kim introduced herself.

"Shego. Now why are you so perky? You just got put in a Concentration Camp for crying out loud!" Shego asked.

_Perfect._ "I was a cheerleader," Elena answered.

"I've met a couple of cheerleaders in this camp, they're all pretty quiet. What makes you so full of hope?" Shego asked.

"Maybe it's because I know something you don't, about another cheerleader," Elena hinted, trying to get Shego to figure it out. She couldn't help if she didn't know it could work and with Kim's own track record, Shego would be more likely to believe it would.

"So where is the Princess? The freaks keeping us here seem to think she's disappeared from the face of the planet," Shego asked, curiously.

"She and her partner decided to take a break, went off to some _camp_ to get away from _regular_ missions. They left her brothers in charge of missions," Elena said, hoping the ex-villainess would catch onto the code.

Shego narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, uh, Shego, I was just wondering, why haven't you broken out of here yet? I've heard you're a master escape artist," Elena asked, she _had _to know.

The green woman's eyes softened into a look of sadness and grief. "They threatened me that if I tried to escape, they'd kill Dr. D and, I can't lose him, I-I love him," Shego said, breaking down into tears.

Awkwardly, Kim patted the woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her. _This is so weird. _Kim thought.

……Ghost Zone/ Amity Park……

Danny flew through the green Zone with the boy on his back, piggy-back style, and holding the girl in front. They made it to the Fenton ghost portal in about an hour, the little girl falling asleep on the way, without any attack, well, unless you count the box ghost shouting a quick, "Beware!" as they passed.

The Fentons were eating dinner along with their guest, Mr. Lancer, who was there to discuss Jazz's college options. Jazz had tried to persuade him to take the meeting elsewhere, but the English teacher could not be swayed.

Danny and the kids flew through the portal, the kids still blindfolded. Before telling the kids they could take off the blindfolds, Danny Phantom became Danny Fenton once more.

"Okay, you two, you can take your blindfolds off, now," Danny told them.

The siblings looked around trying to figure out where they were.

Noticing their confused glances, Danny said, "This is my parents' lab. You're in America, now. C'mon, let's get you something to eat."

"Well, I do want to be a child psychologist, but I'm willing to branch out," Jazz told her teacher.

"An excellent choice, Jasmine. Harvard and Yale would be proud to have you as a student," Mr. Lancer encouraged his best student.

Danny led the brother and sister through the living room, just a door away from the kitchen.

"Well, this certainly was enlightening," Jack said, talking about his daughter's many opportunities.

"We're very proud of you, Jazz," Maddie commended her daughter.

Danny then took the children into the kitchen.

"Daniel!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

……………

A/N: I wonder who those kids are? And did Shego figure it out who Elena really was, or was she just confused? How will Lancer react to seeing a student he thought to be in Germany at home? Find out in the next few chapters, but for right now read, review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	11. Still sinking in

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own KP or DP.

……Fenton Works……

"Mr. Lancer!" Danny exclaimed, eyes bulging in shock, "Uh…Will you excuse me for a sec?"

Not waiting for an answer, Danny rushed the kids into the kitchen. He grabbed three plates. Jazz followed him.

"Danny, what are you going to do? Lancer is going to expect you back in school tomorrow!" she freaked.

"I'm not sure, Jazz, I'm thinking," Danny said, handing the two children their plates.

Lancer eyed the two teens suspiciously.

"Maybe you could say you came back for a part you forgot and you don't trust the post!" Jazz suggested, losing her normally sensible demeanor.

"Nah, he wouldn't believe it. I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure how much I like it," Danny told her frowning. He was unnaturally calm.

"Danny, what do you mean?" Jazz asked, carefully.

"I mean, the only way out of this is to tell the truth. Lancer _should_ be able to keep a secret," Danny explained, just as carefully, though he knew he didn't have to.

Jazz was concerned, a fact she conveyed to their parents with the look on her face.

The mood in the room had gone from cheerful, to frighteningly tense in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Jazz, could you take the kids upstairs? I don't want them to get scared," Danny asked his sister.

"Of course, Little Brother," Jazz said, reassuring him. She gestured to the kids to follow her. They did so and Jazz came back down moments later.

Danny took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"Now are you going to explain what is going on here or not?" Lancer asked impatiently. He hated it when students kept things from him.

"What I'm about to tell you, show you…" Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's eyes widened at this, "will explain more than just my trip to Germany, but also many of my absences and tardies over the past year. Mr. Lancer, you _have_ to keep this a secret," Danny began.

"So you were really in Germany?" Danny nodded, "Alright, I will," Lancer nodded for him to continue.

"Mr. Lancer, do you remember, a few months back, when I was led out of class by a little girl ghost by the name of Alayah Chlosky?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Lancer affirmed, slowly.

"Well, she led me to a ghost boy about _my age_, who I later found out died in the Holocaust that's happening now," Danny said. Everyone gasped at this; Danny hadn't told them that, "in the lab. He asked for my help in stopping this."

"Why, you're just a kid?" Lancer asked, truly baffled.

"Because, I'm Danny Phantom," he told the English teacher. He transformed into his ghostly persona.

"Pride and Prejudice, it's the Ghost Boy!" Lancer exclaimed.

……Manson Mansion……

"What's the matter, Sam?" Sam's grandmother asked.

"I told Mom something I wasn't supposed to and I feel horrible," Sam confessed.

"About you dating Danny Fenton who is really the Ghost Boy?" her grandmother stated, rather than asked.

"She told you!" Sam practically shouted.

"Nah, I had it figured out months ago," Ida answered with a slight chuckle at her granddaughter's reaction.

"I should have known you knew," Sam said, affectionately hugging her grandmother. She then continued, "But I trust you; with Mom, I'm not so sure."

"Oh, Sam, your mother might be a gossip, but she knows when to keep her trap shut!" Sam's grandmother assured. Sam laughed.

……Tucker's house……

"Tucker, it's not healthy for our family for you to keep secrets from us," Mr. Foley told his son.

"Dad, it's 'not healthy' for my _friendship_ to tell you this secret; it's not my secret to tell," Tucker countered.

"Honey, we respect that you're being a good friend to Danny, but can you at least tell us what you've been doing outside of school?" Mrs. Foley asked.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't, not without blowing his secret," Tucker replied, sincerely. The situation was starting to get very uncomfortable for the fourteen year old.

Brrriiinnngg…Brrriiiinnggg

"I'll get it!" Tucker yelled, jumping at the chance to escape.

"Hello?" he answered.

……Middleton……

"Alright, boys, let's stitch him up," Mrs. Dr. Possible directed as she finished her last surgery of the day. She sighed as she left the O.R.

"Dr. Possible," Dr. Gooberman called.

"Yes, Dr.?" Anne asked, wearily.

"Go home, you need to rest," her friend/ colleague told her.

"But what about the-" she started to protest.

"The paperwork will be taken care of," he assured, earning a faint smile from Anne.

Anne nodded.

Fifteen minutes later she was pulling into her driveway. Turning off the ignition, she braced herself for the empty house. With James back at work, the boys on a mission, and Kim…Anne shook herself of those thoughts; she needed rest and those thoughts only brought about nightmares.

Once in the house, Anne made her way upstairs. She was heading to her room, but stopped when she reached the stairs that lead to her daughter's room. She hesitated before finally heading up.

The room, decorated in pinks and purples, was a little bit of a mess; the bed was unmade, Kim's backpack was laying on the floor, gadgets and other junk were scattered on her desk; it gave Anne the impression that Kim was still there.

She was shaking as she looked over the abandoned items. Though most of them appeared to be regular items one would find in a teenaged girl's room, the mother knew differently. Some were dangerous weapons, while others were just what they looked like.

Anne's eyes landed on a small velvet box; it was the first thing to bring a smile to her lips, albeit a sad one. She remembered when Kim had returned home from her Valentine's Date with Ron with the biggest smile on her face.

Anne opened the box and traced the beautiful white-gold and diamond ring. The diamonds had been set to resemble a lotus flower, held in place by a white-gold leaf.

The teens' announcement that night had, at least for a little while, chased away thoughts of the pending mission, had let everyone forget their worry and pain. They were allowed to be _happy_ again.

Anne closed the box and put it back in its place, exactly as she'd found it.

She walked over to the bed and sat down. Noticing the Pandaroo still half under the blankets, Anne picked it up, hugging it close. She cried and held it all the closer.

She wasn't sure exactly how long she'd been crying when she felt a gentle hand wipe away her tears. When James pulled her into a strong hug, she sobbed even harder, "My baby!"

It broke his heart to see the normally strong woman this way.

When he thought she'd calmed down enough, James gently took the plush animal from his wife's trembling arms, holding back tears of his own, and led her out of the room.

Once there, James laid his wife on the bed and sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. Slowly, her sobs became quieter and her breathing easier, until finally she was asleep.

When he was sure Anne was sleeping, he let go and cried himself, hunched over with his face in his hands. _My Little girl, my Kimmie-Cub, please be alive,_ was his only thought.

……The Stoppable House……

Beth Stoppable held Hana close. The little girl's adoption process had begun months ago, in the summer, but it hadn't been until Fall, after Ron and Kim had told them of their mission, that the papers had been finalized. She wasn't meant to take Ron's place; she was adopted to be Ron's baby sister. They had originally planned the adoption as a surprise for their son, but, due to the circumstances, had told him ahead of time.

She took a long, deep breath; she couldn't break down now, not with Hana finally sleeping. She was always asking for Ron, as the two had become close after the initial shock had worn off. Beth stopped and looked around the room; it had once been Ron's. She missed him so much. Beth wiped the tear that fell down her face. She sniffled.

"Big Bwother?" Hana's little voice asked, hopefully.

"No, honey, Ronnie's not home yet," Beth told her daughter kindly. She put her baby back in the crib; they both needed to rest.

Beth would've stayed with her longer, but, due to being a super-powered ninja-baby, Hana could sense her pain. She gently placed her hand on Hana's stomach comfortingly before walking out of the room.

Free of her child's room, Beth finally let herself fall apart. She cried, leaning against the wall for support. She felt so empty, _thinking_ that her son might already be dead, _hoping_ the complete opposite.

Gene Stoppable sat on the couch, looking through an old family album, grief stricken.

He remembered his grandmother; a strong, lively, and loving woman who'd always been there for him when he was young. He missed her and needed her comfort. She was a survivor of the first Holocaust and he thought that maybe, just maybe, seeing her, even if it was only in these old, faded pictures, would give him hope that his son, too, would survive.

His grandfather hadn't survived the camp, but he didn't want to think about that. The only reason his mother had escaped the camps was that she had run away to relatives in America before it had started; she was only sixteen.

When the two had been reunited, they mourned for the husband and father and forgot what had made the sixteen year old run away. Her mother had taken comfort in knowing that she was safe.

"Aunt Beth?" Marie called out. She needed help figuring out this fundraiser idea. She walked into the hall.

"Aunt Beth!"

Marie ran to her aunt, who was sitting on the floor, weeping quietly. She pulled her into a tight hug, as her aunt had done for her, and just held her.

"They'll be okay. They'll be okay, Aunt Beth," Marie comforted, her voice cracking,_ they have to be._

Marie was shaking. She hadn't realized how organizing a fundraiser to raise money for supplies for complete strangers, had helped her cope. She bit her lips together, trying to hold back her own tears, and buried her head in her aunt's shoulder.

……Club Banana……

Monique walked into the store with an envelope in her hands. Today was supposed to be her and Kim's first day back after a short vacation…but Kim wasn't coming back to work this time.

She immediately went to the backroom where she knew Janice, the senior manager, would be waiting for _two_ workers to check in.

"Monique, good to have you back!" Janice greeted her enthusiastically, and then she noticed that Kim wasn't with her, "Is Kim on a mission?"

"Uh, um, she uh…here, this is from Kim," Monique stuttered, handing over the envelope. _Yes, Kim is on a mission. The problem is, will she come back? _she thought, her face taking on an expression of sorrow. Monique left the room and started working before Janice could ask any questions.

Janice watched as the assistant manager left the room, then looked down at the envelope in her hand. She opened it and began to read:

Janice,

I know the standard is usually two weeks, but I may not get that kind of notice myself. This is my resignation. If you are reading this, then I am on a mission that I may not return from. Please understand that this is my _only_ reason for my resignation.

Kim Possible

P.S. Please don't ask Monique what the mission is. She knows, but it may make it more difficult for her to cope.

Janice folded the letter. _So that's why Monique was in such a hurry to get out of here, _she thought.

Monique waited by the counter for customers. The lack of business was giving her time to think about things she just did not want to think about.

…….Flashback……

"Hey Monique," Kim said, walking up to her friend.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Monique asked, seeing that Kim looked a little uncomfortable.

"Monique, this…when it's time for me and Ron to go on this mission, there's a very strong chance that we won't come back," Kim started, struggling to get the words out.

"Kim, no. _No!_ You and Ron _will _come back from this; you always do!" Monique argued.

"Monique, you and I both know that this isn't like any other mission. The point is, when we go, I need you to give this to Janice," Kim said, handing over the envelope.

……End Flashback……

"Excuse me, miss? Miss?" a voice snapped Monique out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry M'am. How may I help you?" Monique answered, a fake smile hiding her worry.

……Felix's house……

_Hey Zita._ Felix typed. He had been playing Everlot for an hour or so before bumping into her.

_Hey Felix _came her reply, _How're you holding up?_

She didn't know about the mission, but she had heard about Kim's parting words just days ago and had gotten a vague idea as to what they were doing.

_Okay, I guess_, Felix typed, _I think it's still sinking in though._

_I can understand that; it's kind of hard to fathom,_ Zita typed, _Well, I gotta go, you sure you're gonna be alright?_

_Yeah. See you tomorrow._ Felix typed, then logged off. Now he could work on the fundraiser.

……the Rockwallers' house……

Bonnie wiped a stray tear away as she finished her English homework. The assignment had been to write an essay about how the current Holocaust affected her and it had been hard to write.

"Why did they have to clue me in?" Bonnie asked no one in particular. It was a question she already knew the answer to; they told her because, at the time, she probably would have spread some nasty rumor about them.

"Bon-bon! Time for dinner!" her mom yelled. Today it was just her and her mom, because her sisters had gone back to college or work, depending on the girl, and her dad was at work.

Bonnie wiped away all the evidence of her crying and headed downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and took her seat.

"Bon-bon! What's wrong?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked, concern written on her face. Her daughter's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying.

"Mom!" Bonnie choked out, crying again. She ran to her mom and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Bonnie?" the mother asked, hugging her daughter. It felt like it had been years since her daughter had hugged _her_ and it probably had.

……Smarty Mart……

"Steve Barkin, report to the manager's office, repeat, Steve Barkin to the manager's office," a voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

Mr. Barkin quickly did as he was instructed. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

"Steve, I know you teach at the high school," the manager began. _Yep, it's about Stoppable. _Barkin thought, "And we were wondering if you knew why Ron Stoppable hasn't shown up for work the past couple of days, without calling in."

"I can't give any details. All I can tell you is that Stoppable went on a long-term mission with Kim Possible," Steve answered, truthfully, "He probably just forgot to inform you that he would be missing work."

"Oh, okay, then, back to work," the manager responded.

……Wade's house……

Wade watched his monitors constantly. It had been a few days since the heart-breaking news of the team's departure had come, and he was trying to decide if it was safe to do the diagnostics.

They had agreed that doing the check-up too soon might give the families and the team's friends false hope. Mrs. Dr. Possible had offered to take the job so that the preteen wouldn't have to deal with the entire burden, but Wade had declined. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mrs. Dr. P, so much as the fact that he needed to see the information for himself.

Rufus patted his hand. He smiled at the naked mole rat, but it didn't last. He looked back at the screen; he couldn't wait any longer.

"Please be okay," he whispered, hoping that the couple had beaten the odds again, more than ever.

The reports for both Kim and Ron immediately sprung on two of the monitors.

Kim:

Heart rate- normal

Blood pressure- normal

Breathing rate- normal

A smile began to form on Wade's lips, his hope slowly returning.

Ron:

Heart rate- normal

Blood pressure- normal

Breathing rate- normal

Wade's smile only grew and he couldn't suppress a laugh. Tears of joy and relief ran down his face, but he didn't care; _they were alive._

"Yes! They're alive! They're alive!" Wade shouted.

"Ye-hoo!" Rufus yelled with him. Team Possible would live to fight another day!

……Women's Camp……

Elena let a small smile escape her lips for a fraction of a second as she felt the mask warm ever-so-slightly as the high-tech software began what would become a weekly routine of checking her vitals. It was her only comfort in this place that her family would have some relief.

She shook her head and set her concentration back to the work she was assigned in the pots factory. She couldn't risk a beating from the guards, as, in some cases, it was fatal.

……Men's Camp……

At first, Don thought that the warmth in his face was caused by the steaming _soup_, if it could even be called that, in front of him, then he realized that it was Wade running the diagnostics. A smile flickered across his face as he realized that his parents would know he was alive.

Not wanting the guard to punish him for idleness, Don stirred the hot flavored water.

……………

A/N: So, how many of you cried with Anne, or shouted for joy with Wade? Who do you think called Tucker? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	12. Little things

A/N: It's been way too long

A/N: It's been way too long. To the story! authoress yells with arm in air

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Disney and Nickelodeon do.

……Amity Park……(recap)

Brrriiinnngg…Brrriiiinnggg

"I'll get it!" Tucker yelled, jumping at the chance to escape.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Tuck," Danny greeted.

"Danny, when did you get back?" Tucker asked, wondering why his friend wasn't still in Germany.

"Just a few minutes ago. Listen, Tuck, you're gonna have to tell your parents the truth," was Danny's unexpected answer.

"Dude, are you sure? I mean, you couldn't have better timing, but why the change of heart?" Tucker asked, apprehensive.

"Because, Tuck, you're gonna have a couple of guests and your parents need to know how they got here," Danny said. He had only just recognized the two little kids as Tucker's cousins, who had only just moved to Germany.

"Oh no," Tucker said, figuring it out. He and his family knew there was a chance they were in that part, (the devastation hadn't completely spread through Germany), but they had been hoping otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Tuck, I- I could only save your cousins, you're aunt and uncle are still there," Danny said, trying to console his friend.

"Thanks, Danny. We'll be there later; right now I've gotta talk to my parents," Tucker said, hanging up.

"Mom, Dad?" Tucker said, walking back into the living room.

"Yes, son?" Andy Foley answered his son.

"That was Danny, he said I could tell you his secret," Tucker said. _This is gonna be so hard._

"Really?" Donna asked, joining the conversation. Tucker nodded.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, because it's not only his secret, and lives depend on it," Tucker conditioned, completely serious.

"Tucker, don't exaggerate," Andy scolded.

"I'm not. The only thing I've told you about _where_ Danny is was that he was out of town, now I'm going to tell you all of it, but only if you promise," Tucker told them. His parents reluctantly agreed, "Danny is in Germany."

"What!" they exclaimed, now worried for their son's friend.

"He's okay!" Tucker quickly added; it was cool that his parents cared for his friends, "He's there trying to help. He, Danny's not normal, hasn't been for awhile. Mom, Dad, Danny is Danny Phantom. He's working with Team Possible to stop the Holocaust."

"Why would he tell you to tell us his secret, then?" Donna asked.

"That's the other part. Guys, we need to stop hoping Aunt Lila and Uncle George are in a safer part of Germany, and start hoping that they survive," Tucker said, gently breaking the news to his parents.

Andy was trembling and his wife was crying. Lila had been Donna's friend; it's how George and Lila had met.

"What about Kyle and Shauna?" Andy asked, quietly.

"They're here. Danny was able to get them outta there safely; they're waiting at FentonWorks," Tucker answered. He was close to tears himself.

……Middleton……

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's up, Wade?" Tim answered his Timmunicator.

"I've got reports coming from all over Go City; Team Go has turned evil!" Wade answered.

"What's your theory?" Jim asked.

"One of their old foes escaped from prison and I think she has an attitudinator," Wade hypothesized.

"Alright, we're on our way," the twins replied.

"Your ride should be there in fifteen," Wade told them.

……Go City……

"Hi Stacy, we're robbing you, we're evil now," Wego one said, friendly.

The Wegos raided the buffet-style restaurant. The twin ex-heroes met their two older brothers and old enemy, Electronique, in Go-Tower. Hego had brought an entire vault filled with cash to give to the villainess. Mego had brought all of the Jewels he could find in the city and the Wegos had brought a huge pile of chicken.

Electronique yelled at them for being incompetent fools and they then left to find their sister. Shego hadn't shown up when they did, which Electronique hadn't expected. When the brothers found out what their new leader had sent to entice her, they were also surprised by her absence.

When the team returned to the flight bay, they were surprised to find two twelve-year old boys waiting for them.

"Who are you?" Electronique asked in her thick French accent.

"Team Possible," the boys announced proudly.

"No you're not," Hego said, "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are."

"Shut up!" Electronique yelled, showing off her short temper.

"Sorry, Electronique," Hego apologized.

"Turn them back," Jim yelled.

"No. You silly children; did you really zink it was going to be so easy?" the electrical-based villain mocked.

"No, but we can beat you," Tim stated, simply.

"Oh, really? And how do you suppose you'll do zat?" Electronique asked, not taking the heroes seriously.

"Well," Jim began.

"We do have a new invention we've been meaning to test out," Tim continued.

"To short-circuit anything electric," Jim finished.

"Henchpersons, ATTACK!" Electronique ordered.

After a few minutes of fighting, the tweebs managed to get the Attitudinator away from the villainess and turn Team Go back to good.

"You'll never catch me!" Electronique yelled, then Team Go and Team Possible cornered her.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

Once Electronique was off to prison and "accidentally" turned good, all six boys went back to Go Tower.

"I meant what I said when I said you weren't Team Possible, but who are you?" Hego asked.

"I'm Jim and this is my brother, Tim; we're Kim's brothers," Jim explained.

"Oh, well, why wasn't _she_ on this mission?" Mego asked.

The twins put their heads down and Tim quietly replied, "Kim's on a long mission."

The Gos exchanged looks.

Jim continued by saying, "We also have some news for you."

"Really?" Hego asked, not liking the solemn expressions on the boys' faces.

"It's about…Shego," Tim elaborated, getting uncomfortable.

"You may want to sit down," Jim advised.

"Why, what is it about Shego?" the Wegos asked.

"Just trust us, okay?" Tim asked. Team Go nodded.

Once the older heroes were settled, Jim went on, "Keep in mind."

"This is just a very strong _theory_," Tim went on.

"We can't be sure," Jim told them.

"Stop beating around the bush and get to the point, boys," Hego said, anxiously.

"We…" Tim hesitated; this was after all, hard news to break.

"Go on," Hego encouraged.

"We think Shego is in the Holocaust," Jim continued for his twin.

"Not _helping_ it," Tim assured.

"But _in_ it," Jim said, quietly.

"How sure are you?" Mego asked in a subdued voice.

"Ninety-nine percent sure," Tim answered, hating that he had to say that.

The Wegos went catatonic with grief, Mego shrunk to the size of a doll, and Hego wept.

"We understand how you feel," Jim said, truthfully.

"How? How could you understand?" Mego snapped.

The boys looked down and Tim said, "That long mission Kim and Ron are on?"

"They're in it," Jim followed up.

"They're trying to stop it from the inside," Tim told them, quietly.

The heroes all sat in silence for a minute; the only sound being Hego quietly sniffing away his tears.

"At least something is being done," Mego said, almost to himself.

"We'd better go," Jim said, wanting nothing more than to go home to his parents.

……FentonWorks……

"Well, Tucker and his parents should be here soon," Danny said, downheartedly as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jazz asked, concerned about the affect the mission was having on her younger sibling.

"It's just that, it's really starting to hit me: all these people are losing their families; parents, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins. I mean, look at Marie, look at Kyle and Shauna, look at Tucker and the Possibles and Stoppables! All of them are losing people they love, and all I can do is wait for a stupid signal!" Danny burst, "I'm just…it's really hitting me hard."

Jazz hugged her brother with everything she had; he hugged her back just as tightly. After a moment, Danny pulled back.

"Thanks, Jazz," Danny said, barely audible, "I'd better tell them that Tucker's coming and call Sam."

……Men's camp……

"Okay, explain. Now," Ed demanded of Don in a whisper.

"Ed! What is going on?" Drakken asked, also whispering.

"He knows something that only a few certain teens in Middleton, Colorado should know," Ed whispered; Drew immediately understood his cousin's odd behavior.

He turned to Don, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Don asked, not quite getting it at first, then, quietly, "Oh, that. I'm one of them."

"Which one?" Drew asked, barely moving his lips for fear of discovery.

"The Buffoon," Don answered with just as much caution.

"What?" Ed asked.

"How are you supposed to save us if you're in here, too? You were our last hope," Drew said, his voice cracking.

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't have a plan," Don said, firmly.

"You! Get back to work!" a Nazi barked. The three jumped and worked silently and five times as quickly.

……Manson Mansion……

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Mrs. Manson? May I talk to Sam?" Danny asked, remembering his manners around the proper woman.

"Daniel Fenton!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed.

"Tell him I'm not home," Sam told her mom miserably. _He'll hate me for telling her his secret._

"She's not home, may I take…" Mrs. Manson began.

"Listen, Mrs. Manson, I don't mean to be rude, but I know she's there; please, just let me talk to her?" Danny interrupted.

"How could you know something like that?" she asked.

"Just by the way you answered the phone. I know she's avoiding me. Please, could you tell her that I'm perfectly fine with you knowing?" Danny said.

"Sammykins, he says he's okay with me knowing. Honey, you shouldn't avoid your problems," Mrs. Manson conveyed to her daughter. Sam raised an eyebrow to her mother's statement, then took the phone.

"Hey, Danny," Sam said, smiling.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said.

"Danny, I'm so sorry, I…" she began to apologize.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong," Danny said.

"Then what's wrong? You sound kinda down," Sam observed.

"Besides the world?" Danny joked halfheartedly, "Do you remember last summer, when Tucker's aunt and uncle and cousins came to visit?"

"Don't change the subject," Sam said.

"I'm not," Danny replied, quietly.

"Oh no, poor Tucker," Sam said, understanding the meaning behind her boyfriend's words.

"Yeah, I know," Danny said, sadly, "Listen, I gotta go. 'Bye, I love you."

"'Bye Danny, love you, too," Sam said, hanging up.

…..Women's camp……

A woman with sandy-blonde hair sat on the bunk wiping at her eyes. Everything was going wrong; the Holocaust was back, she was separated from her family…and her daughter hadn't left the ghetto.

This woman, was Bridget Winter.

Kim struggled to keep herself from telling the woman that Marie was safe in America. She wanted so badly to tell Mrs. Winter the truth, to ease her pain, but she also knew that the less people who knew, the better.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Elena said. She couldn't help herself; she couldn't watch this woman grieve for someone who was alive and well.

"I told her not to hide," Bridget spoke quietly. She was dazed with sadness, "I told her they would find her; they find everyone. If she'd have just listened…"

"Maybe she got out of the ghetto, maybe she's alive; you can't think like she's dead. Think that she's safe and with friends or family, but don't think she's dead, because if you do think that way, you'll lose your hope, and _you will be_!" Kim scolded, bringing herself to tears.

Bridget stared at the girl in front of her. She didn't look remarkable or special, yet this teenager had done the one thing she hadn't; this girl had _kept her hope._

……Possible house, late at night……

"Anne, are you okay?" James asked, concerned.

"James, you never told me how work was today," Anne avoided his question. He nodded, knowing to drop the subject for now, but he smiled a little at her comment. The day went normal enough, but just before he'd left for home, something happened that truly amazed him.

……Flashback…….

"I'm gonna clock out early, Chen, think you can handle this big place alone?" James teased. When the space center had been rebuilt, it had been rebuilt big…and Chen had gotten lost the first day back.

"Ha Ha, Possible. Now, go get some rest," Chen said.

James picked up what he was working on and left the lab. He was halfway down the hall when someone called to him.

"Dr. Possible?" the janitor said.

"Yes, Henry?" James acknowledged, turning to face him.

"How're Kim and Ron?" he asked, "I mean, I wanted to thank them; they saved my life, you know."

"They're on a mission, but I'll make sure they get the message," James said, smiling at the kindly old man. The janitor's comment had made him so proud of his daughter and surprised him, too. How many lives had his daughter touched? How many owed their lives to her and Ron?

…End Flashback……

When he was finished recounting his day, James asked, "How was your day?"

"The usual. Where're the boys?" she asked.

"They went to Go City," James informed her.

……FentonWorks……

Danny began walking up the stairs to his room to tell Tucker's cousins that the Foley's were on their way.

"Ahhhhhh!" two screams, two very _young_ screams, came from his room, Danny reacted instantly.

"Going Ghost!" he yelled, flying through the door.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was, "YOU!"

……………

A/N: How many people will turn up, wondering what happened to their heroes? How hard were Jim and Tim hit by Team Go's grief? Which ghost is Danny about to fight, and what will he do to fight it? Tell me what you think in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	13. Diagnostics

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I have been squeezing this summer for every drop of fun it's worth

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I have been squeezing this summer for every drop of fun it's worth. Anywho, you can thank the evil known as the Summer Reading Program for my actually getting to typing this, mainly because I was on the computer typing it. This chapter would have been right after my last one, but I was sick of typing and, like I said, I was squeezing this summer for every second of fun, sorry 'bout that. Storytime!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or DP.

……Middleton……

"They went to Go City," James told her.

"Isn't that where Shego's brothers live?" Anne asked.

"I think so, why?" James said.

"Well, I was just wondering why the boys were called in is all," Anne told him.

"I think it was something about Team Go turning evil," James said.

"Team Go, evil? But Hego was a stereotypical hero; I wonder what happened?" she pondered aloud.

"They were hit by the Attitudinator, like Ronald was a couple of years ago," James said without thinking; an awkward silence soon followed.

"Oh, Anne, this is ridiculous; we have to talk about them sometime," James finally said.

"I know, Hon, and we will, but right now is just too soon for me," Anne agreed, smiling sadly.

……FentonWorks……

"YOU!" Danny yelled.

"Hello, Daniel," Vlad said, "Surprised to see me?"

"Let them go, Vlad!" Danny threatened.

"I come here, thinking I'd catch you lolling about, like the lazy child you are, and here I find two small children. Who are they?" Vlad taunted, completely ignoring Danny's demand.

Danny looked at the two kids hiding under his desk, and realized he couldn't fight Vlad; it was too dangerous.

"Vlad, they've been through enough already; let them go," Danny repeated, desperately trying to reason with the Fruit Loop.

"No, I don't think I will," Vlad goaded the teen. He really had no reason to hold the children hostage, but he wanted to get on Danny's nerves.

Danny glared at the older halfa and realized he couldn't beat him this time, not with the children in the room. It was then that Danny remembered something that Kim had told him.

……Flashback……

"Sometimes, Danny, the best way to stop a villain, is to shock him," Kim said. Danny nodded, thankful for the advice.

……End Flashback……

Vlad stared in utter surprise as Daniel _Fenton_ calmly walked to the two children he was trying to protect.

"Your aunt and uncle should be here by now, go, before he comes out of it. Please, talk only to them and Tucker about this," Danny said. He watched as the young refugees nodded and ran out of the room; then he turned to face his arch foe.

"That was rather bold of you, Daniel, and far too intelligent, who thought of it?" Vlad jabbed, angry at being defeated so easily, and by a child no less.

Danny stared at the villain unphased.

"What's changed, Daniel?" Vlad asked, a little unnerved.

"The world," Danny stated, simply.

"Who were those children?" Vlad asked, genuinely curious.

"That's none of your business, so leave them alone," Danny said dangerously while powering up a huge ecto-blast.

"A bit touchy today, aren't we, Daniel?" Vlad asked. He was caught a little off-guard by the boy's intensity.

"No, I don't think I am," he replied, adding under his breath, "not this time."

Unbeknownst to Danny, Vlad had heard his last note and decided that something bigger was going on that he didn't want to get involved in.

"Fine, you win, for now," the older halfa said, throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

As soon as Plasmius flew away, Danny slumped onto his bed and dropped the façade, his ecto-blast fading away.

"Danny!" three people yelled as they crashed through the open door; Danielle Phantom in the front with her hands glowing and Sam and Tucker just behind with an ecto-blaster and a Fenton Thermos respectively.

"Relax. Vlad's gone," Danny told them as he got up.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just didn't realize how homesick I was until I stepped into my own room," he explained. The trio in front of him nodded their understanding.

"How did you get rid of Vlad?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, Dude, we didn't hear anything like a fight up here," Tucker added.

"That's because there wasn't one; I just told him to go," Danny said.

"Uh, Danny, are you sure it was Vlad? 'Cuz that doesn't sound like him," Sam asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, it was Vlad," Danny confirmed. There was no doubt in his mind that that was who it was.

"Why would he do that?" Jazz asked, confused. She had come in towards the middle of the conversation with a first aid kit just in case.

"I don't know," Danny told her.

……The Stoppables' house……

Once her aunt had calmed down enough, Marie led her down to Uncle Gene.

"Beth?" Gene said when he saw his wife.

"She was crying in the hall upstairs," Marie said, lamely. She didn't know what to say.

Gene nodded to Marie and took his wife into his arms, "It's okay, Beth, just let it out, let it out," he murmured softly in her ear.

"What was that?" Marie asked, having heard a muffled sound coming from upstairs. There it was again.

"Sounds like the Ronunicator," Gene said, confused. _Why would Wade call? _he asked himself, worriedly.

"I'll get it," Marie volunteered. She quickly retrieved the device from Ron's attic bed room and sat next to her aunt and uncle on the couch.

Beep beep beepbeep

Marie pressed the on button.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call on the landline, but I wanted to see your faces when I told you. They're alive!" Wade told them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha ha ha!" Beth laughed in relief.

"YES!" Gene exclaimed in joy.

"They're okay!" Marie yelled her excitement.

"Okay, guys," Wade chuckled at their reactions, so much like his own, "I gotta go call the Possibles and tell them the good news. Wade out." The screen went black.

……The Possibles' House……

Jim and Tim opened the door and walked in with their heads bowed.

"Jim, Tim, is that you?" their mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom," the boys said, following her voice.

"How was the mission?" James asked his sons.

"Team Go's back to good," Jim reported, no very enthusiastically.

"Well, then, what's the problem?" Anne asked.

"We had to tell them about Shego," Jim answered.

The parents looked sympathetically towards their children. They knew there wasn't much that they could do to cheer them up.

Beep beep beepbeep

"What's up, Wade?" Tim asked, whipping out his Timmunicator in an unconscious imitation of his older sister, to see a … smiling Wade.

"They're okay! I just got the diagnostics, everything checks out!" Wade relayed.

It was the one thing that the family needed to keep the nightmares at bay, at leas for one night.

Jim and Tim were grinning from ear to ear, too tired to do much else.

"YES!" James shouted.

Anne was quiet. She was happy to hear that her daughter was alive and well so far, but she was a brain surgeon. The diagnostics report was like hearing that a surgery that had just begun, was doing well; so much could still go wrong.

"Anne, what's wrong?" James asked, concerned for his wife.

"Nothing, dear, just…savoring the moment," Anne told him her excuse; she didn't want him to be unhappy. James smiled, reassured.

……Women's Camp……

"That wasn't about her at all, was it?" Shego asked, plainly. She knew that's what it was, but she wanted to see if Kimmie would own up to it.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was," Elena denied, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Uh-uh, no, I've seen it before, heck, I've done it before; you were trying to help yourself by helping her. You're cold, tired, hungry, hurting, and you're worried about your boyfriend. We all do it at some point or another, you shouldn't be ashamed," Shego told her.

"I'm not ashamed. I'm just…I-I can't break down, not now, or I'll just lose it," Elena stuttered, desperately, as fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Shego nodded her understanding.

……FentonWorks……

"What happened?" Mr. Lancer asked as he, along with the older Fentons and Foleys, entered the room.

"Vlad attacked," Jazz answered. Jack looked pained, still hurt that his old friend had turned so evil without his realizing it at first.

"You told Lancer?" Sam asked, then turned to the teacher, "No offense."

"None taken," Lancer answered, absently.

"Kinda had to; he was here when I brought Kyle and Shauna," Danny explained, "Listen, I've gotta go; I've already been gone too long."

Mr. Lancer stood to the side awkwardly as the family and friends said their goodbyes and Danny Phantom phased through the floor.

……Men's camp……

A big man, Cole Winter walked through the day as if in a trance. So far, he had not seen his daughter through the fence and that worried him.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" Don asked, coming up to Cole.

Cole turned to face the voice and Don looked everywhere but his uncle's eyes; this was going to be hard.

"I'm just missing my family; I haven't seen my Little Marie since the ghetto," Cole said, quietly, as though saying it louder would make it even more real, "but how could someone so young know how it feels to think his daughter is dead?"

"I know it's not the same as thinking your daughter is dead, but someone I love is over there, too," Don confessed, "but you need to stop thinking she's dead; you don't know that. For all you know she could have found a way out."

"How do you know she did? How do you know the Nazis didn't find her and shoot her down?" Cole yelled, bringing himself and Don to tears.

_Now comes the hard part, _Don thought, "I don't know, but you can't give up hope."

"Why? Why get my hopes up? Why not give up? Look around you, boy, look at your clothes, look at your _arm_! This is the Holocaust; there is no hope!" Cole yelled. He couldn't get his hopes up; he'd gotten them up that the Nazis would be stopped before it came to this and been disappointed, so why set himself up again?

"Because, sir, if you give up hope than the Nazis win, and then what? The rest of Europe, the world? I'm sorry, sir, but I can't give up; too much is at stake!" Don yelled back, stunning the man and himself. He walked away; he just couldn't take it anymore. Ron had never fought with his uncle before.

……………

A/N: So, what do you think so far? How did you feel when Kim cried? Or when Ron fought his uncle? Please leave a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	14. Pressing matters

A/N: ALOHA

A/N: ALOHA! Well, I won't keep you.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yadda, yadda, yadda, TO THE STORY!

……Middleton Space Center……

"Thank you, Terrie. I am at the Middleton Space Center today, not because of some new invention, or an attempted theft. No, I am here because of one of its employees; Dr. James Timothy Possible, accomplished rocket scientist," the reporter began, then softened her voice, "-and father to teen hero, Kim Possible."

The reporter looked around and saw that someone was about to enter the building.

"Dr. Possible! Dr. Possible, will you tell us where your daughter is?" she asked, "Please, people are beginning to worry about their heroes."

"No comment," James answered. He knew that people were worried, but they were better off not knowing; his daughter and Ronald were better off if no one knew.

The reporter tried to follow him into the space center, but the gates closed, and she could go no further.

She returned to her report, "So, where is the original Team Possible? Nobody knows, or if they do, they refuse to say. This is Deana Barber, reporting."

"And we're out," the cameraman said, "So, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Brian, I just hope that, wherever they are, they're okay," Deana confessed, sincerely. Brian nodded.

……Women's camp……

"What's this big plan you, your boyfriend, and the nerdlinger came up with?" Shego asked.

Elena rolled her eyes, but did not answer the ex-villainess. Instead, she started to scratch and pull at her collar-bone.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked, "Oh, Eww, Yuck, oh, yeah, that is just-that is just nasty!"

Kim chuckled inwardly, _I can get a little revenge for all the times she tried to kill me, even if she _is_ my friend now. _

"Okay, how did that thing get in there?" Shego asked in disgust. Elena had just taken a tiny black tick from a compartment in her mask.

"Shego, stop making a scene! It's just nano-tracking," Elena answered, quietly. She kept the device in her hand, ready to throw at a moment's notice.

"Move!" a guard ordered, directing the women to their newest chore.

"This, is the munitions factory. Here, you will build missiles. Any attempt at sabotage will be severely punished; if one of you is caught even _trying_ to destroy the equipment, anyone you've befriended or loved will be given twenty lashes and you will be dead," the Nazi that was now in charge of them threatened.

There was movement among the women as friends and family stepped away from each other, even Kim reacted to the threat.

"Now, get to work!" the Nazi ordered.

No one dared to hesitate to get their stations; the women only knew where to go because the assembly line was the same at all of the factories.

"Which one?" Elena muttered to Shego.

"There, Blondie," the green-skinned woman pointed.

Elena smoothly tossed the tick close to the Nazi Shego had indicated as she picked up her tool.

Kim hesitated to use the tool. _How can I make weapons that will only be used to hurt people I know and love?_ There was a resounding _SLAP! _as a guard hit Elena across the cheek.

"Do not hesitate again," the guard threatened, but when his supervisor was out of earshot, continued quietly, "Someone else will take care of it."

Kim's eyes widened at his words. _So Ron and I aren't the only spies here,_ she thought as she rubbed her stinging cheek.

Shego was also surprised by the guard's actions, _The resistance is doin' better than I thought. _

……Middleton General……

"Jason Flagwild here, reporting from Middleton General Hospital to speak with Dr. Anne Possible to see if she will answer the question the whole world's been asking; Where is Team Possible?" a man standing at the doors of the hospital told his viewers.

The news crew immediately began to enter the building.

"Dr. Possible! The press is crowding the waiting room!" an orderly told the brain surgeon, "They're looking for you."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Mrs. Dr. Possible exclaimed as she made her way to the lobby.

"Dr. Possible! Dr. Possible! Do you know what's going on? Where's your daughter?" the reporters shouted, trying to be heard over each other.

"QUIET! Now this lobby is for patients, family and friends only! If you are not one of these three, you had better get out now before I call security!" Anne threatened, a fire burning in her eyes.

"But…"

"No, move!" she ordered, authoritatively.

"Dr. Possible!"

"No comment!" she said above the din of retreating paparazzi.

……Men's camp……

"You, You, you, and you! Line Up!" the guard ordered. Don, Cole, and a couple they knew, Tyler and Abner, did as they were told.

"Commander Schreisburg has need of a cook. Which of you believe he is capable of cooking?" the guard asked, harshly. Don stepped forward, hesitantly.

_Wow, now they're just making this too easy! _Don thought, grimly. He would have to be careful.

"You three, then, will be working as servants. Do not slip up," the guard threatened, hatefully. He then led the four men to a cattle care and pushed them aboard. About two and a half hours later, the prisoners arrived at their destination.

"Whoa," Don gasped when he saw Commander Schreisburg's house, which was really more of a mansion. The building was beautiful with its white marble columns and vine-covered red brick. The landscaping around the home in the country was equally impressive with wildflowers of every color, accentuating the beautiful building.

"Hurry up!" a soldier shouted, prodding Don in the back with his gun. Don jumped, startled. He hadn't realized he'd slowed down.

The men were pushed to the back of the building to a servants' entrance. Two soldiers stayed to guard the door to keep any of the men from escaping; and another sat on a stool just inside the kitchen, to keep any of the slaves from messing with the food. To keep up appearances, the men were given uniforms to change into quickly.

"What are you waiting for?" the guard yelled at Don, sharply, "Go ask the Commander what he wants!"

Don flinched at the outburst, but quickly regained his composure as he walked into the elegant dining room.

"Yes?" the commander asked, seeing his newest…employee.

Don gulped, then asked, "What would you like for your dinner, sir?"

"Hmm, Emma, Patrick, what would you like?" Schreisburg asked two others Don hadn't noticed before. Patrick looked like a younger version of the commander with sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a little stubble on his chin. Emma was pretty and a little younger than Patrick at 25. She had a light, honey brown hair color, kind brown eyes and a warm smile. Don's heart twinged as he thought of Elena.

"It's been a while since I've had spaghetti and meatballs," Emma suggested, shyly. She was still getting used to the idea of having servants. _Something's off about that chef… _she thought, worriedly.

"Then spaghetti and meatballs it is!" the commander said, grandly. Don nodded, dropping a small tick from his hand.

_He's ill! _Emma realized with a start, _What could be wrong with him? _

……Anytime Insurance, Middleton Branch……

Gene Stoppable rubbed his temple at his desk. The constant ringing of the phone was giving him a migraine. Finally getting sick of it, he pulled the plug.

Almost immediately, however, his secretary came in.

"Mr. Stoppable, there's a Mr. Nonich to see you," she announced. Without thinking, Gene told the young woman to send him in.

"Mr. Stoppable, where is your son?" Mr. Nonich was apparently a reporter.

"No comment," Gene said.

"Do you know where he is?" the reporter asked.

"No comment," Gene repeated, getting irritated.

"So you do?" Nonich asked, slyly.

"No comment?" the actuary said, again.

"Or maybe you don't. Have your son and Miss Possible tied the knot?" the sleazy reporter assumed, obsessively.

Mr. Stoppable didn't bother to repeat what he'd already said; he simply called for security.

"Lana, could you tell Mr. Reisman I'm taking the rest of the day off?" Gene requested.

"Of course, Mr. Stoppable. And, I'm sorry I let that man in; I didn't realize he was a reporter," Lana apologized.

"That's okay, Lana, you couldn't have known," Gene said, understandingly.

"And, Mr. Stoppable, I hope that whatever's going on with Ron and Kim turns out alright," Lana said, honestly.

Gene smiled, tiredly, "Thank you, Lana."

……Women's camp……

Normally, during the dinner hour, talking was prohibited, but Shego knew these guards were lazy. They didn't want to be bothered with working unless their superiors were around, so she spoke, quietly. If she were any louder, they would act.

"Elena how do you spell Elbappots?" the ex-villain asked, curiously. Elena was startled, and quickly looked to the guards, "Don't worry about them, just whisper."

"E-l-b-a-p-p-o-t-s, why?" Elena whispered, confused. Shego smirked, she'd suspected as much. The guards were starting to get antsy.

"Tell ya later," Shego said, quickly, before returning to silence.

Later, when the women were released to their bunks, Elena asked Shego what she'd meant.

"Spell Elbappots backwards," Shego instructed, evasively.

"S-t-o-p-p-a-b-l-e," Elena spelled. With each letter her eyes widened as she realized exactly what Shego meant.

"Planning a wedding?" Shego mocked, laughing her head off.

Kim looked down quietly. Sadly, she fingered the place where an engagement ring once sat. The green woman next to her instantly sobered.

"You are, aren't you?" she asked, seriously.

"He proposed on Valentine's Day. He'd created this beautiful dinner and we ate under the stars in his back yard. It was cool, but it had been a mild winter and there was no snow. When he got down on one knee, I knew I'd say yes. We'd both completely forgotten about…this," Kim told her. It was obvious that, for a moment, she'd forgotten again.

"So, who chose your alias names?" Shego asked, looking at the girl sympathetically.

Kim smiled sadly at this, "My mom."

Even after all the times Shego had fought Kim Possible and the week that the girl had been there, it was still hard to believe that she was still a teenager, just a kid who still needed her family.

……Middleton Bank……

"Beth, you've got a call," Sandra called over the wall dividing their cubicles.

"Another? But why are they bothering you now?" Beth asked, taking the receiver from her friend, "No comment."

"You need to call the Possibles and set up some kind of cover for whatever the kids are doin'. I suggest calling a press conference to tell these joiks to leave you guys alone," Sandra said in her Bronx accent. She had been transferred in only a month ago.

"I know, I know. We're going to meet up later," Beth defended herself. Anne had called her earlier after being harassed by the press at work.

……Men's Camp……

"How was work up at the house?" Ed asked as the four men returned from their first day.

"It was okay, got barked at a lot," Don replied, trying not to show how much nicer it was. He didn't want to make Ed feel worse than he already did.

"Oh, they yelled at you?" Drew asked, not surprised by their treatment.

"Nah, there were dogs just outside the kitchen," Don punned, smirking.

Drew grimaced, _I know entertainment is scarce, but we can't be reduced to this. _

"Don, how did you come up with your alias?" Drew asked, conversationally.

"Well, huh, I'm not exactly sure how. I think Don was the name of one of my ancestors, but you'll have to ask Mrs. Dr. P about the last names, you know, once we get outta here," Don thought aloud.

"Remind me again what your name is?" the ex-mad scientist asked.

"Don Elbissop," Don replied.

"You do realize that Elbissop is Possible spelled backwards, don't you?" Drew said, bluntly.

Don shut up, his eyes wide, "NO, I DID NOT REALIZE THAT!"

Drew and Ed laughed at this. It felt good to laugh again.

……FentonWorks……

"This is Harriet Chin reporting from FentonWorks, hoping to get an interview with Amity Park's leading ghost experts, Jack and Maddie Fenton on their theory on the disappearance of the town's most famous, or rather, infamous ghost, Danny Phantom as well as the appearance of the new ghost, Danielle Phantom," Harry announced as she approached the building.

"They're coming," Jazz said from the window. The family had realized that they needed a plan to keep Danny's secret unknown to the prying eyes and ears of the press.

Knock knock knock

Jack and Maddie opened the door together.

"Jack, Maddie, hi!" Harriet greeted, a fake smile on her face.

"Harry!" Jack said, lacking his usual gusto.

Harriet, who usually cringed at the nickname took a step back. _Jack! This is Jack Fenton?_

"Harriet!" her cameraman hissed, breaking the reporter from her stupor.

"Jack, Maddie, may I ask you a few questions regarding the recent disappearance of resident ghost, Danny Phantom?" she asked, getting herself back on track.

Maddie nodded, "I guess."

Harriet blinked, again confused by the Fentons' uncharacteristically subdued actions. Again, the cameraman had to snap her out of it to follow Mrs. Fenton.

"So, what's your first question, Harry?" Jack asked.

"Well, Amity Park hasn't seen the ghost boy for a few days, did you catch him?" the reporter asked, starting the interview.

"No, we haven't caught Danny Phantom," Jack answered, honestly.

"Alright, so you haven't caught him; do you have any theories on where he might have gone?" Harriet asked, getting more uncomfortable by the minute. The Fentons' lack of interest in the topic was strange.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it really; we've been a little preoccupied," Maddie answered, getting quieter towards the end.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Harriet asked, breaking her professional attitude, "You're acting like you have no passion for your job anymore when I know you both love this job!"

"Our son is in Germany," Maddie answered, quietly. She put her head down in worry; something she didn't have to fake. Harriet was silent for some time.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, softly to her old friend.

"It's alright; you didn't know," Jack replied. After a little small talk and a few questions about the Fentons' most recent inventions, Harriet left FentonWorks.

"What a relief," Jazz sighed, coming down the steps, "Do you think it worked?"

"I think so, though I'm surprised that she didn't ask about Danielle," Maddie confided to her daughter.

"Maybe she just thought that if you didn't have any theories about the ghost boy, you'd know less about the new ghost girl," Jazz suggested.

"Maybe. At least his secret's safe," Jack said.

……………

A/N: Whoo, that was a doozy! What do you think of Kim revealing her engagement? Or Don's new job? Did you like how the Fentons dealt with the press? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	15. Heartbreaking

A/N: Chapter 15 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or DP.

……Middleton……

Brrriiinnng!

The students immediately dispersed for whatever they were doing after school, except for two stragglers: Jim and Tim Possible.

"Mr. Barkin? We were wondering if we could have a festival at the school as a fundraiser for the American troops; we don't want them to run out of supplies," Tim asked.

"I don't see why not; a festival's just what this town needs right now. You'll have to get everything ready yourselves, though, I have a few things to work on at the moment," Barkin submitted, earning smiles from the Possible boys.

……Ghetto……

"Hey Danny," Wade said via the Kimmunicator the ghost boy was holding.

"Hey, Wade. Is it time for their rations?" Danny asked, having expected the call.

"Yeah," the boy-genius nodded.

"Okay, so how exactly do we do this again?" Danny asked, a little confused.

"It's easy; all you have to do is take out the miniature airplanes from your duffel and set them on the roof facing the direction of the camp. From there, I type in the coordinates; the vitamins are already loaded," Wade explained.

"Well, why don't I just fly them there?" Danny asked. He'd forgotten the reason the team had given him when the idea first came up.

"We want to use as little spectral energy as possible to avoid detection. I mean, it's fine in the ghetto, the Nazis don't pay as much attention there, but at the camps they're a little harder to get by," Wade replied.

Once the task was completed, Danny asked, "What's going on states-side?"

"People are scared; they're worried about family and friends overseas. Middleton and Casper High Schools are holding benefit fairs and the military is recruiting more new soldiers than it has since last time," Wade updated the bored teen.

……Middleton, later……

In a small suburban home, a man paced the length of his living room deep in thought.

_Should I come out of retirement? I mean, I swore I'd never go back, that I'd never fight another war, but…_

The man was in a war already, not with weapons, but with himself.

_I could always help on the home front. I could even help those kids with that festival they're planning…_

The man knew that he would never be satisfied sitting on the sidelines. He was losing the war with himself.

_No, this is different, this isn't like last time. This isn't 'Nam. Look out Nazis, because I'm back in the game._

……Women's camp……

_Wet? Why is my cheek wet? _Kim thought as she slowly came to her senses. She was instantly answered by a memory of losing Ron, of never being able to see him again, "It was only a dream," she told herself quietly, "It was only a dream."

"Are you okay?" Kim heard to her left.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Winters," Elena said, sniffing as she brushes away her tears roughly.

"Please, call me Bridget. Are you okay?" the woman asked again. It was her way of thanking the girl for knocking some hope back into her.

"I'm fine, really, it was just a nightmare," Elena answered, attempting to smile. Bridget wasn't fooled.

"No, you're not and you need to _talk_ about it; you need to _feel_, otherwise you're never going to survive this!" Bridget scolded, harshly. Before she lost everything, she had been a psychiatrist. _Sometimes, you just need to be harsh, _she thought.

Kim was taken aback by the abrupt change in Ron's aunt, but she was also glad that she had remembered her hope.

"Now, Elena, tell me what's wrong," Bridget told the girl.

"I-" Elena began, but stopped when she heard the door open. Her apprehension grew as the footsteps moved closer. She didn't relax when he stalked past, almost as if _inspecting_ them.

The thirty-odd Nazi continued walking to the end of the bunker before turning, all the while being watched by 50 pairs of eyes.

Bridget closed her eyes and prayed quietly. She knew even before she opened her eyes or his hand grabbed her roughly by the arm.

Elena gasped and looked back frightened as she was dragged to what would surely be her doom.

Shego, who was on the other side of Elena glanced at Bridget before she continued to watch helplessly as the teen was taken away. Now it was all up to Ron Stoppable.

……The Ghetto……

Beep beep beepbeep

Beep beep beepbeep

"Hello?" Danny asked, sleepily.

"Hey Danny, I'm sorry to wake you, but have you done the homework Jazz sent you, yet?" Maddie asked from the other end.

Danny sighed, "Not yet, Mom. It was around midnight here when she sent it." He stifled a yawn.

"What time is it there?" she asked her son. The teen looked at his watch.

"About six A.M," Danny said, stretching.

"Oh, well, you just go back to sleep and-" Maddie started apologetically.

"Nah, I'd rather be alert. Anyway, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's pretty much the same as usual, nothing major has come up. I think we're all worried though," Maddie described. She was about to say more when the screen split to show Wade.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Danny, they're moving Kim and I need you to follow like you did with Ron," the boy genius said, anxiously, "They left before Kim could get her rations."

"I'm on my way. I'll talk to you later, Mom," the ghost-boy said as he shut the device off.

……Commander Schreisburg's Mansion……

"Get in there!" the Nazi ordered as he shoved Elena across the threshold to the kitchen. The usually agile teen stumbled awkwardly in and locked eyes with the most beautiful thing she'd seen in days: her fiancé.

"Ron," she breathed.

Ron's heart skipped a beat as he whispered her name, "Kim."

"Keep moving!" the guard shouted, shoving her forward.

Although Kim moved forward, with occasional prods from her escort, she continued to look back over her shoulder at him.

Ron tried to follow, to protect Kim, but something was holding him back. It didn't register in his mind why he could no longer move until he heard Danny whisper, "I've got her; don't worry."

As soon as the spy heard this, the tension he'd felt when he'd thought of Kim's safety lessened, though it did not completely disappear. Phantom released the man and followed close behind, phasing through the door to keep Elena in sight.

Elena looked around as she was rushed through the elegant dining room and pushed into a small bathroom along with a wig, a maid uniform, and some lye soap.

"You've got fifteen minutes," the guard told her nastily, slamming the door. Danny alighted invisibly by the door and waited there, holding the door closed so that Kim would have at least _some_ privacy.

Kim quickly undressed and started her shower. The lye was rough on her skin, but, at least it was soap.

As the minutes ticked by, Danny began to get nervous. He kept checking on the guard.

_I have to distract this guy so I can warn Kim, _he thought, _with_out_ blowing my cover. _

Watching carefully, the ghost boy flew away from the door and down a hallway in the grand building. Grabbing one of the chairs that had been lined up and down the hallway, he threw it, creating a huge racket. The guard could _not_ ignore the noise.

Seeing his opportunity, Phantom flew back to the door and knocked.

"Hurry up! You're almost out of time!" he whispered, hoarsely.

Kim was startled, realizing that she'd taken too long. Quickly, as if about to go on an urgent mission, the teen dried and dressed.

When she opened the door, however, she was surprised to see the guard just coming down the hall with a scowl on his face.

"Someone threw a chair in the hall!" he said, annoyed. The surprise must have shown on Elena's face at being given an explanation, because he did a double-take.

Elena had to put her head down and breathe slowly to keep from laughing. The stunned look on his face when he realized who she was, was priceless.

……Middleton……

"Marie! It's time for school!" Beth announced. She heard no response, "Marie, wake up!"

"Marie?" Beth said, unsure as she opened the door. Now she was worried. When she looked toward the bed, she noticed one very important thing: Marie Winter wasn't in her guest room!

Now fully alarmed, Beth ran through the house and yard calling for her niece.

"Marie? Marie!" she called, frantically. Finally she climbed up to her son's tree-house and breathed a sigh of relief.

There, on the tattered blue couch, the teen lay sleeping with a frown on her face. The girl's aunt sat on the edge of the cushion and gently brushed some hair out of the girl's face.

"Marie, Marie, honey, it's time to wake up," she whispered, nudging the girl awake.

"Mm, Mom?" Marie mumbled, sleepily as she opened her eyes. For a split second she'd thought her mom was there and her heart skipped a beat. She sat up, excited, but was disappointed to find that she'd only been dreaming.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart?" Beth asked, brushing some hair from the girl's face. Marie shivered in the early morning air.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came up here to see what was up here and…I guess I dozed off," Marie confessed, embarrassed.

"Come on, you're staying home today," the girl's aunt ordered, escorting her to the warm house.

"But, Aunt Beth, I'm fine," Marie protested, sleepily.

"You need to sleep," Beth insisted. She had done this with Ron a few times when he'd been out late with a mission.

Ducking her head, Marie scratched away the dry salt that was all that remained of her tears the previous night. The action did not go unnoticed, but Beth chose not to pry.

……Schreisburg Mansion……

Elena entered the bride's suite meekly, though she had been pushed by the guard.

"Oh, hello," Emma looked up from her dress. She had been adjusting it yet again in her nervous state, "You must be the new maid. I'm Emma."

The maid relaxed some at Emma's greeting and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Elena."

"Well, you're quite a bit nicer than the last maid that Pat sent for me. She wouldn't speak at all," Emma said, again trying to smooth her skirts.

"Here, let me help you," Elena offered. She fixed the dress so that it lay nicely on her. _Does she know what's going on? She must know the Holocaust is back, but maybe she doesn't realize her fiancé is a part of it. _

"Thanks. You wouldn't have to help me, but all of my friends fled the country and I don't know anyone. Why would they do this? Why would they hurt all those people?" Emma asked, shakily.

"I don't know, Emma, but today is your _wedding day;_ you shouldn't be thinking about the world's troubles. Think about your happiness," Elena scolded, though she was happy that Emma was a good person. _She needs to know…Still, I can't risk it right now. _

"You're right. I'm just being silly, thinking about pain instead of the man I'm going to marry. Team Possible will stop them," the bride admonished herself. Elena was startled by her last comment. _That hit just a little too close…_

"Here," Elena offered Emma a tissue with a shaking hand. _Calm down, Possible. _

Emma dabbed at her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now let's get that veil on you before you head out," Elena turned and headed for the bust that the tiara was resting on, rubbing her left ring finger nervously.

After the maid placed the veil gracefully on her head, Emma smiled and hurried off.

Elena collapsed, her left hand still clutching at the edge of the chair. She covered her mouth to stifle her sobs. She might never see this day for herself. For all she knew she or Ron would die at the end of the day.

What the weeping slave didn't realize was that Emma had left her bouquet in the suite and came back.

Emma's eyes widened when she say Elena on her knees with her head down and her eyes clenched shut with the silent but wracking sobs of a breaking heart.

Her hand hovered over the flowers and she stood stock still as her eyes traveled up to the maid's exposed arm. There, in plain black ink, was a tattoo that so many feared.

Tearing her gaze away, she picked up her flowers and left, her mind more troubled than before their talk. Reeling with the implications, Emma began to doubt her fiancé.

_Does he know? _She walked to a window to look at the scene below, _Why did she react so strangely when I mentioned Team Possible? Was she resentful that they hadn't done anything? That they hadn't made it in time to save her? What should I do? Marry a Nazi? Or should I run for my life? _

After a moment, she reached her decision, and went through with it.

……………

A/N: What do you think? Who's the soldier fighting himself? Do you feel for Marie? Were you afraid or sad with Elena? And what about Emma's choice? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	16. Questions

A/N: I'm trying to get this done, really.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

……Germany……

Patrick paced the room angrily. Emma had been avoiding him ever since the wedding, he knew it! He just couldn't figure out why! He kicked the chair; it clattered as it fell over. He cursed.

"What could possibly be wrong with her?" he shouted to the empty room.

Brown eyes watched from a cracked door, but he didn't see it. Emma sighed unhappily as she saw for herself what a violent man she'd married.

_I hate it, but I guess I was right. He really is a Nazi. At least this way I can help stop him,_ Emma thought sadly as she closed the door.

……Middleton……

"This fair was a great idea!" Josh said as he put up the last of the banners proclaiming the event.

The teens of Middleton had really stepped up to the challenge of setting up the benefit; many of them to help two of their friends they knew were somewhere on the front lines.

"Nice job with the banners, Josh!" Tara called, still holding his ladder as he climbed down.

"Thanks!"

"Alright, cheer squad, time for practice!" Bonnie shouted above the hustle and bustle. The Middleton High cheerleaders were working with cheer squads from the whole district to put on a show at the benefit. Bonnie had been elected as the leader of the whole thing since it was being held at Middleton High.

While the cheerleaders rehearsed, students and vendors alike prepared for the crowds by reorganizing their booths.

"Wow, this place is huge," Sam said as she walked in.

"Hey Sam, you here to set up Amity Park's booth?" Monique greeted the Goth. It had been decided that there would be a booth for Amity Park at the Middleton High festival and one for Middleton at the Casper High one to try to convince visitors to attend both.

"Yeah, Dani's right behind me with a few more things. This was a great idea though," she expressed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled," the ghost girl complained, appearing just behind Sam.

"And I'm sure Jim, Tim, and Rufus are overjoyed about signing autographs at Casper," Monique sarcastically replied, smirking. The white-haired girl stuck out her tongue as she phased through the table.

"So, besides the autographs, what're you doin'?" Monique asked.

"There'll be some T-shirts, hats, and a few needlepoint hankies that Mr. Fenton made," the Goth listed.

"Hankies? You can't be se-oh yes you can! Hey, those are kinda nice," Monique thought aloud, "I might have to buy one of these."

It was Sam's turn to smirk as she took the three dollars for the hanky she had held up to prove her point.

Meanwhile, Danielle had taken out a spare sheet of paper they had brought in case someone couldn't afford their merchandise and scrawled out a note to set out.

"Dani!" Sam laughed, having just noticed the paper that read:_ Ask me to sign your body and you will have a permanent scar. _

"What?" Dani grinned, innocently.

"I don't think you want to s.t.c.," Monique joked.

"Huh?" the Amity Park girls queried.

"Scare the customers," she clarified, "Here."

She wrote down a less nasty version of the note.

"Quiet!" a loud voice commanded. Danielle floated above the small crowd of students and proprietors to see who had yelled. She saw that it was a tall woman with red glasses and a mole on her face.

"Hey, you must be Danielle, I'm Felix," a boy greeted floating up in his cyber-tronic wheelchair.

"Hi, Felix," Danielle said back.

"We should get down from here. Ever since Ron gave her an ancient mystical monkey book sophomore year, Ms. Hatchet has an extreme fear of ghosts," he informed her as they flew to the ground.

"What does a mystical monkey book have to do with ghosts?" Dani inquired, curiously.

"Ancient monkey spirits flew out of it," Felix responded, simply. The ghost girl stared at his casual tone. He said it in much the same way that she or her friends or family would say a ghost attacked.

"So, is that why she's trying to tell cheerleaders to shut up?" Sam asked, as they approached.

"Nah, she was always like that," Monique answered.

"Well, why doesn't your principal stop her?" Tucker asked, hefting the last of the boxes to the table.

"Because for right now, she _is_ the principal," Bonnie grumbled as she walked up. Hatchet had dispersed the cheerleaders, "I'm surprised she hasn't turned super-villain yet."

"But I thought your principal was a Mr. Barkin," Tucker questioned, confused.

"He is, but he's been out all week, since announcing that she would 'keep order,'" Monique said, not understanding the perpetual sub/ principal.

……Amity Park……

"I can't believe those losers came up with this awesome festival!" Paulina said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and Fenturd has to miss it 'cause of a family thing," Dash laughed. Jazz could be considered the most patient teenager in Amity Park, but the bully's laughter had struck a chord in her.

"You do realize that that 'family' thing is in Germany, right?" Jazz snapped at the jock and his girlfriend, who'd been laughing with him, sufficiently shutting them up.

"Ya know, you probably shouldn't have said that," Valerie reprimanded calmly. She really didn't care that Jazz had shut them up, but she wasn't sure it was for the best for the whole school to know where her friend was.

"I know, and I know he's okay, but I'm still worried," Jazz opened up.

"BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost!"

"Gotta go," Valerie laughed, heading behind the bleachers. Moments later, the Red Huntress emerged to chase away the nuisance, or, if he persisted, to capture him in a Fenton Thermos.

"Wow, where'd she get the suit?" Jim asked, standing next to the red-head.

"Yeah, does she keep it at school?" Tim followed up.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. She did get the original from Vlad Plasmius, though," Jazz responded, "Are you ready for the autographs?"

"As we'll ever be," Tim answered.

"Although, we may be more ready than Danielle. Look what Monique sent us," Jim continued, showing her her younger sister's anics.

Jazz chuckled, "Yeah, that's Dani."

"How are the preparations coming along, Jasmine?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Good. Mr. Lancer, these are Jim and Tim Possible and Rufus. They're going to set up Middleton's booth," the girl introduced.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you kids," the teacher/ Vice Principal greeted the twins, "I hope you enjoy your time in Amity Park."

……Germany……

"There!" Danny quietly exclaimed, finishing the last of his homework. He taped the papers onto the Boo-merang and set ist to his sister's slightly different ecto-signature to send it home.

He froze when he heard muttering coming from the hall. Quickly but silently, he turned the equipment in the room invisible and intangible with a flick of his hand before invisibly watching the guards.

"I can't understand it, but something's off about this room," the first guard explained in a deep voice.

"You're just paranoid, Silvough," the second said, sounding as if she'd gone over the subject before.

"I don't care! I always feel like I'm being watched in there!" Silvough retorted, looking around. As fast as he could, Danny ducked back into his room, forgetting that he was invisible.

"See, there's nothing here!" the woman guard pointed. Danny saw to his horror that he had failed to make a lone FentonPhone disappear. As quick as lightning, he snatched his parents' invention from the floor and sight.

"What was that?" Silvough exclaimed, "Don't tell me you didn't see that flash of green, Delour!"

"That's _Sergeant _Delour to you! And there's nothing!" Delour yelled at the imbecile she'd been paired with for this search. The two left the area still arguing and Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

……Women's Camp……

"You haven't been the same since that guard took you," Shego stated, "What happened?"

"Nothing, really," Elena insisted, this was perhaps the tenth time her old enemy had asked that question that day.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that, Princess. Girls have been taken before, don't think I don't know what happens to them," the green woman persisted.

"I wasn't raped, Shego, it was just work," the teen finally said.

"Then what happened?" she practically shouted. Kim was shocked that she hadn't activated her powers.

"Hey, what happened to your Go Glow?" she inquired.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine! You want info, so do I! We'll trade," Elena snapped. She wasn't going to budge.

"Fine!" Shego accepted the terms, smirking, "You. First."

Elena glared, but relented, "I was a maid. They…" she took a breath to steady herself, "They had me helping a bride."

"How is that- Oh, right, you and Ron," the older woman amended, but said no more.

"Now you; what happened to your powers?" Elena persisted, immediately changing the subject, "SHEGO!"

"I can't use them. I don't know what happened," she admitted, hesitantly.

……………

A/N: What do you think of Emma's decision? Did Danny get the FentonPhone fast enough? And what _did_ happen to Shego's Go Glow? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	17. Explosive

A/N: Aloha! Time for the story!

Disclaimed.

……Men's camp…...

"Booyah!" Don whispered triumphantly as his final tracker hit its target: Commander Schreisburg himself.

"What was that?" George queried, he'd arrived only the week before, worried for his wife in the other camp, and their children who'd disappeared without a trace before liquidation from the ghetto.

Don jumped, "Heh, nothing?" He refused to meet the older man's eyes, and his breathing got shallow and wheezy.

George looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, but said nothing. _Guess it finally hit him,_ he thought sadly.

……Women's camp……

"Just two days. Just two more days," Elena chanted under her breath thinking, _Just two more days until the tables turn and these freaks get the beating of their lives. _She was repeating the mantra as a way to keep from crying out as the whip hit her back.

She had lost her temper when a Nazi had yelled at a kid for dropping something far too big for her and attacked.

"Just swallow your pride and _yell!_" Shego hissed as she passed by. The teenager glared, continuing her mantra until, finally, giving in.

……Munitions factory……

Slinking between the rows of stacked artillery, a lone form studied the missiles. He was trying to figure out how to destroy them without destroying himself or alerting the guard in the process. Finally, he found that if he changed the warhead, the missile would probably not hit its target.

"What are you doing in here?" the guard had found him!

"Checking to make sure everything is in order," the potential saboteur lied, covering his tracks and hoping to escape with his life.

"Lieutenant! I'm sorry, I- wait, that's not right," the man thought aloud, seeing the missing warhead and the tool in his superior's hands. Quickly, he pulled out his gun and altered his stance, "What are you doing, _Herr_ Fulbrun?"

Seeing that he was caught, Johannes Fulbrun, the soldier with the resistance who'd slapped Elena, looked down at the wrench he was holding, then up at the young man, "Exactly what it looks like," he said, before jamming the tool into the open end of the missile, quite literally going out with a bang.

_This is better than giving him the satisfaction_ was his last thought before he joined the ranks of the dead.

……factory……

Everything seemed to be in working order; the workers cowering as they worked swiftly on weapons that would only stop their rescue, guards punishing any who spoke out. Everything was in working order until…

_BANG!_

The storage room exploded, sending Nazis and workers alike across the room from the force.

The factory was in chaos as workers tried to make a break for it, even those who were injured attempted to get to the relative safety of the outside world, only to be stopped by the few guards left standing.

Major Hans Corvello watched as fighting broke out. These women had had enough of being bullied and were resorting to any means necessary to escape…and they were succeeding. Finally coming out of the dazed state he'd gone into from the explosion, he began firing into the crowd, not caring that he was killing his own men.

……headquarters……

"I'm glad you brought this to my attention, Major Silvough. I've had my own suspicions for a while now," Commander Schreisburg answered, "You're dismissed."

Silvough saluted and left for his post.

"So," he pondered aloud, "There _are_ ghosts here. Too bad for them, they will be entirely_ useless._"

He patted the shield generator smugly, he would _not_ be thwarted.

……………

A/N: Things seem to be falling into place and apart at the same time. Who will win? Is there a way around the ghost shield? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	18. Nerves

A/N: I will finish this soon.

Disclaimed.

……U.S. Military Base……

Major Barkin paced nervously as he waited for the signal. It had been years since he'd seen this type of combat, though, thanks to being bound to Stoppable for a day, he had seen some kind. Even the Pixie scouts had gotten some experience with that, even if their _parents _gave him the interrogation and talking to of his life (_including _his service years).

Briefly, he wondered if the teens had survived, but banished the thought; of course they had. There was no reason for such thoughts.

_This isn't just a mission, though,_ he thought miserably, _It's the battle of their _lives.

……Possible house……

Anne sat down in the living room, only to get up two minutes later and start dusting. When she was finished with that, much quicker than she normally would, (due in some small part to having done so five times already), the jittery mother picked up one of her sons' discarded video games and started to play, before dropping that, too.

James was just as fussy, drinking more coffee than was probably healthy, tapping his foot. He got up out of his recliner and started to pace. Jim and Tim were already in Germany.

The Possible parents were thinking about one thing.

"It's almost five over there," James commented. They looked at each other. It was almost time.

……Ghetto……

Danny paced nervously, though he did so about a foot in the air to keep quiet. On most days, he could be found sleeping at such an early hour, but right now he felt wide awake, his nerves surging with energy. The Kimmunicator vibrated, telling him it was time.

Taking a deep breath, the ghost-boy took out two carefully wrapped packages and placed them in the Kimminators Mark One and Two, and set them off.

……Women's Camp……

"Try again," Kim urged, quietly. Shego glared at her, but, hiding one hand behind the other, snapped her fingers, once……twice……there! A bright flash of green.

A short while ago, the two women found out that the suppressant that the Nazis had been slipping the villainess was in the soup. Shego had been fasting, not eating much for the past two days. Luckily, the sawdust biscuits were not contaminated by the chemical, so she had been able to eat _something. _

"It's not much," the green woman frowned, concentrating on making the flame brighter, but failing.

"But it's _something,_" the teen encouraged, looking up as she heard the faintest of buzzing. She smiled excitedly as she got up. Shego extinguished the meager flame. It was nothing compared to her former power, but she held onto that flicker.

Kim quickly, but silently, opened the hatch of the small yet bulky, model jet and the package within. She brushed her fingers lightly, wistfully, over the soft purple fabric.

"Whoa, whoa, what's _that?_" Shego exclaimed, quietly pointing to the handle protruding from the holster.

"Something I hope I'll never have to use," she answered solemnly, distressed. She hated that thing.

……Schreisburg Mansion……

Calmly, as though she was just cleaning, Emma methodically searched for weapons. Already, she'd found three guns in the room. Today was the day. She'd been watching and waiting for two weeks, and Pat was becoming suspicious. Now was the time to go to the Resistance, the time to act, while he was at work.

……Stoppable House……

Beth tried to concentrate on the _Flippies_ movie she'd put on for Hana, but it was useless, especially when the toddler herself was running laps on the ceiling. She could sense the tension in the air.

Gene fidgeted with his calculator, playing games he'd thought he'd forgotten. He looked up at the clock again, it wasn't long now.

……Men's Camp……

"Hey! What're you doing?" Cole whispered sharply, seeing the boy fumbling with something.

"Why do these things _never_ work for me?" Ron muttered, fighting the latch on the Kimminator Mark Two. Grunting with frustration, he called Ed over. Within seconds it was open and the ex-villain was staring.

"What-wha-" Ron asked, trying to see what was wrong. Then, he saw _it_, "…Oh…_that._"

"Don! You're not planning to go _along_ with their crazy scheme?" Cole interrupted.

"No, Uncle Cole, they're going along with _mine,_" Ron answered, unmasking himself, there was no reason to hide anymore.

Cole's eyes widened at the sight of his nephew; it was surreal.

"Marie is with my parents in America; she's okay," he clinched it; Cole was dreaming.

"Believe it, Cole," Drew spoke up, seeing the disappointment on Cole's face. He understood what the man was thinking; they'd all had dreams of rescue, of discovering that their loved ones weren't dead, but alive and well and free, "It's not a dream."

……Ghetto……

Jim and Tim landed expertly on the roof of the building where they were to meet Danny in the early morning light. The sun was about to rise.

"You guys ready?" Danny whispered, the Possibles jumped, "Sorry."

"We've _been_ ready," Tim answered, determined, but afraid of what they'd find.

Danny nodded, then floated down to the portal and opened the gates.

……Middleton High……

Marie tapped her pencil repeatedly. Ms. Hatchet gave an exaggerated, "SHH!" and she jumped. With Mr. Barkin gone, Hatchet had taken over substituting all of his classes, making the students long for the veteran's shouting.

_Today, _she thought, giddily, _Today I find out if they're okay!_ She was too nervous to concentrate on the lesson. _But what if…No, Ron and Kim will take care of them._

Monique looked worriedly at the younger teen, but couldn't suppress the tingly feeling she got when she thought about the upcoming events.

Ms. Hatchet glared at the class; not one student was paying attention! It seemed that their minds were all somewhere far off; the tension was suffocating.

……Casper High……

_Soon,_ Jazz thought, _We'll see them again, _soon.

"Ms. Fenton, please pay attention," Mr. Lancer requested, kindly. He was anxious, too. The redhead smiled, but it was obvious that she couldn't comply. She continued to pull at her ear as she thought.

Danielle chewed her eraser as she tapped her foot. Her eyes flickered to the clock every two seconds.

Sam doodled incessantly in her notebook as her history teacher droned on about the past. _He doesn't even _realize _that history is about to be made._

Valerie kept working at an insane pace, biting her lip as she tried to keep her attention on the assignment, and _not_ on what was happening a few thousand miles away.

Tucker sat quietly, seemingly unaffected by the anxiety that permeated the school, though inside, his stomach was churning. This was the day he'd find out about his aunt and uncle.

……FentonWorks……

Jack sat, unusually quiet as he worked on yet another needlepoint, fumbling with the needle as he worked nervously. Maddie worked restlessly at a puzzle, cracking her knuckles now and then to do something with her hands.

……………

A/N: Are you nervous? What about how Shego got back her Go Glow? And how long will it be? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	19. Not so smooth

A/N: Nervous? Me, too.

Disclaimed.

……Women's Camp……

"Hurry up!" the guard ordered as the women trudged out of the bunk tiredly. Shego smirked knowingly as she passed, _This is gonna be good. _"What're _you_ looking at, _Freak_?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," she grinned, unnerving him. He stared as she continued to follow the others, before realizing there was one left.

"Get out here!" he ordered into the building.

"You sure about that?" a girl's voice asked, laughingly.

"Get. Out. Here. _Now!_" he articulated.

"Okay," Kim Possible assented, grinning as she punched him before he could draw his gun.

......Outside……

As Danny flew within sight, he adjusted the headset Wade had equipped him with. It had a Kimmunicator and a camera attached; this would be used to gather evidence and record history.

The ghosts surrounded him and each minute, unfortunately, brought new recruits. They had to hurry.

Below them, the armed forces of the United States of America marched. Team Possible Squared, (as they'd come to call themselves), flew on hover-boards of their own design.

The Nazis didn't stand a chance against the combined forces of the living and dead.

……Men's Camp……

"Where did you get those clothes?" the guard asked, panicking; he'd seen the boy before, but couldn't place him.

"Booyah!" Ron Stoppable yelled, kicking the man in the gut. Drew and Ed laughed from the sidelines. It felt good to laugh for real.

……Outside……

Isaac, the boy who'd been killed to prove a point, and who'd called for Danny Phantom, smiled as the battle began. He would never be able to go home, but at least his family could.

"Soon, Isaac," Danny assured, putting his hand on the ghost's shoulder, "you'll see them free."

Phantom flew off. Kim and Ron had requested a few minutes to wake the others in the camps; to give them a better chance of escape.

……Women's Camp……

"Alright, everyone, those of you who are strong enough, wake the other girls," Kim instructed, running to head off another guard. She did a jump kick, knocking the gun from his hand, then flipped to hit another, "The rest of you, _hide!_"

Kim was not as impressive as she had once been, one month in that horrible place had changed her, but she was _hope._

Shego started out fighting as the girls scattered. Staying in a group made them too easy to find, "Go! I'll hold them off here!"

The teen hero nodded, running with the others. Hope and adrenaline encouraged them to be brave and they fought for every pain they'd endured and every love they'd lost.

……Schreisburg Mansion……

"So," Pat snarled, "It _was_ you!"

Emma stood up and faced her husband unafraid, and with a gun in her hand. He aimed at her and she aimed at him.

"I'm not afraid to pull this trigger, Pat," she told him without hesitation, though her eyes were sad and disappointed, "I don't love you anymore."

He took off the safety.

……Men's Camp……

Ron fought with a skill that even he didn't know he'd had, his eyes glowing faintly blue, though he remained unaware.

Drew and Ed were elsewhere in the camp, spreading the news that liberation was there at last.

Though his eyes glowed blue, the Mystical Monkey Power was too weak to warn him of the Nazi creeping up behind him, a hand on the handle of his gun. Ron turned and they both drew their weapons.

They faced each other for a minute. Ron's hands shook with the weight of the deadly weapon until, finally, he dropped it.

"I'm not a murderer," he told the Nazi. He couldn't do it.

……Women's Camp……

Kim held the gun as though it hurt as she faced her own Nazi, and the bottle of _his_ gun.

She threw hers to the ground.

"I can't kill," she confessed, then said, just under her breath, "I'm sorry, Ron."

"I'm sorry, KP."

……Outside……

Danny flew forward to begin his wave of attack and slammed headfirst into…

"A ghost shield? NO!" he yelled, looking around frantically for a solution. He was about to turn human to pass through when he saw them, both facing Nazis, both, unarmed.

Simultaneously, the Nazis pulled the triggers and a flash of white-blue light engulfed the camp, blinding everyone there.

Danny shielded his eyes.

……………

A/N: Is this the end? What was that light? Did Kim and Ron's reactions to the guns make sense? Is there more to the story? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	20. Fears and Vengeance

A/N: Oh no!

Disclaimed.

……Camp……

As the light dissipated, Danny lowered his arm slowly, wanting nothing more than to look away, but seeing them anyway; the fallen heroes.

He could do nothing for them, now, but fight, find some way through the ghost shield. He knew of only one, but as he floated forward to get close as he dared to transform, he met only air.

"ADVANCE!" he roared, close to tears. He could hear Wade crying through the speaker and turned it off, unable to bear the sound.

……Women's Camp……

_What was that?_ Shego pondered as she fought, thinking not only of the bright light, but of the agonized roar that had sounded above.

"Got ya, ya little-!" a guard exclaimed, catching a little girl unaware.

Shego growled as she jumped between them, her hands ignited with a fire that burned brighter than ever before. The girl was Annalisa.

……

"Kim…Kim?" Bridget prodded, watching the fallen guard from the corner of her eye. She felt for a pulse. At first, she found nothing, but then…_Yes! There!_ It was weak, but steady.

Kim stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered, but as her head rolled to the side, they closed again. The pulse was still there, though the redhead remained unmoving.

……Men's Camp……

Cole stared at his nephew's still form, unmoving. He had been feet away and had seen it; the bright flash had come from him, and somewhere in the women's camp, knocking the guard to the ground.

He stumbled forward and searched helplessly for some sign of life until…until he found one! He was alive!

……

Danny Phantom fought ferociously. He wanted nothing more than to give up his morals and destroy them, but he kept them, not only out of respect for Kim and Ron, but out of fear of what he could become.

……ground……

Cautiously, the general threw a stick at the fence to see if it was electrical…nothing happened. He sent forward a few soldiers with wire cutters and soon, only frames were left. The army marched forward.

The ghosts swooped down, with Jim and Tim Possible close behind and fought with everything they had. With ghosts, Possibles, and trained soldiers on their tails, many of the guards fled, ignoring their duties. Some of them stayed and fought, but didn't last long. The guns were the least of their worries, as some of the ghosts would advance slowly, creepily, until a soldier could take over.

Deciding he'd fought enough down, Phantom flew in search of the ghosts of Team Possible. Kim's brothers still knew nothing of what he'd seen and he wanted to keep it that way until after the battle.

Steve Barkin barely breathed when he saw them; a woman with blonde hair holding a redheaded teen in mission regalia. Kim Possible was down.

Bridget looked up and saw a tall soldier with brown hair approaching them; she backed away, Kim still in her arms.

He put up his hands to calm her, "I'm an American. Is she…?"

"No," she assured him, frowning with worry, "but she needs help."

The American seemed as though he was on the brink of tears, his relief was so overwhelming.

He walked forward, "I'm Steve Barkin."

He took out a walkie-talkie, "We need a medic here! Kim Possible has been found and is in need of attention!"

……Men's Camp……

Cole lifted his nephew to his shoulder in a fireman's hold and carried him to the ruins of the fence and walked out to freedom.

Quickly, he found the medical tent, "My nephew, please! He's Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's partner!"

The soldiers parted and he was led to an empty bed, situated right next to a redhead in purple and black.

"Cole?" a shaky voice called out. He couldn't believe it, then, he felt her hand on his shoulder, "Cole."

He turned around slowly, with his eyes clenched shut, praying that it wasn't just a dream. He opened them wearily, "Bridget? Is that you?"

……Casper High……

Valerie jumped up from her desk laughing for joy. The class stared at her.

"Valerie? Val! What's going on?" Tucker asked, scared for her sanity.

"They're alive!" she laughed, "Kim and Ron are _alive!_"

Sam and Tucker joined in on her joy, much to the confusion and chagrin of their classmates and teacher.

"What are you going on about!" she demanded of her students. The teens took a moment to calm down.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _alive!_ I just got the news report on the radio!" Valerie grinned.

"What does it say about Phantom?" Sam asked, eagerly.

"Hold on, hold on…it-it says that he's fighting harder and more powerfully than any ghost or human there…Guys, I think something's wrong," she announced, afraid. She fiddled with the controls, "I'm going to Wade, I can't get him on the radio."

Not caring that she had an audience, she activated her suit and flew out the window.

"I'll get Dani. Tuck, you get Jazz," Sam directed, running out of the classroom.

……Schreisburg Mansion……

Pat began to pull the trigger as Emma _did._

She looked down at him, "I told you I wasn't afraid to pull the trigger; I never said anything about killing."

She left him on the floor, clutching his knee and kicked his gun out of reach, to meet justice when the Americans came.

……………

A/N: What did you think of Danny's reaction? Did you like how Shego defended Annalisa? Were Bridget, Cole, and Barkin's reactions to finding the team alive fitting? And, what's wrong with Danny? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	21. Never the Same

A/N: It's getting close.

Disclaimed.

……Middleton……

The Red Huntress sped through the sky to Wade's house, wondering what could have happened. Reaching her destination, she powered down and knocked.

"Wade? Mrs. Load? Mr. Load?" she called, trying the knob after a few minutes. It was locked. She went to the neighbor's house and knocked.

"Hello?" a man answered, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

She took a breath to calm herself, "Do you know where the Loads are? I have to speak with them."

"I asked you a question, girl, why aren't you in school?" the grumpy man questioned.

"I need to speak with the Loads," she insisted.

"I'm calling truancy," he informed her. Exasperated, Valerie reactivated her suit and left.

……Possible House……

Wade shook as he stood on the doorstep with his parents. He was about to knock.

"Wade!" Red shouted, powering down, "What are you doing?"

The boy sniffed as he looked up at her, "Kim and Ron are…are…"

"Are what?" then she guessed what he was going to say, "Dead? But the news reports said they were found unconscious and were receiving medical care."

He looked up, wide-eyed.

"Is-is that why Danny's gone berserk? He thinks they're dead?" Valerie questioned, realization dawning on her face.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Load inquired.

"The press is saying that he's fighting with a frightening…vengeance," she forced herself to say. Vengeance is what she had sought against him for so long and it worried her that her friend was seeking it, even against scum like the Nazis, "Wade, what's the frequency for Danny's headset? He needs to know; this isn't like him!"

……Battle…...

"Danny!" Valerie's voice came through.

"Valerie, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Danny, they're alive! Kim and Ron are _alive!_" she told him forcefully.

"How, Val? How could they have survived shots at point-blank range, huh? Tell me that!" he shouted angrily. She paused, _How did they? The press didn't mention _that. Wade told her something.

"There was a flash, wasn't there?" Red Huntress countered, "They are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable; they _defy_ logic, just like you."

He thought about this. _Maybe…_

"Even they can't dodge bullets," he denied; he couldn't get his hopes up.

"Go to the medical tent, Danny, verify what the media is saying," she ordered. He _had_ to listen to her, "Don't be like I was."

He shook his head, and a little of himself came back. He listened to her.

……Medical Tent……

Awkwardly, Phantom pushed and phased through the crowds, careful not to overshadow anyone, until he saw them. He rushed forward. There was no sign that they had been shot, no sign that they had even _faced_ a gun before.

"But how?" he pondered aloud, "I saw…how did they survive that?"

"I've been teaching them for four years and I _still_ haven't figured that out, Steve told him, "So, you're Phantom. I'm Mr. Barkin."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," he greeted, wearily. His eyes wandered and something caught them, "I'm sorry, but, will you excuse me?"

The soldier nodded and he moved past, walking as he would in human form, to the couple he'd spotted. He stood before them. They looked up.

"M-Mr. Winter? Mrs. Winter?" he croaked, then repeated it clearer.

"Yes," they answered, he smiled, then spoke into the headset.

"Hey, Val, set course for Middleton High. You've got some good news to deliver," he grinned, "Both of Marie's parents are alive."

"Will do," Valerie laughed. They were inside the Possibles' house now and had delivered the good news of Kim and Ron's survival, "Gotta go."

She ran out the door, transforming into the Red Huntress as she went. Within minutes, she was at the school.

……

Marie tapped her pencil anxiously between her fingers; she was going to go crazy with worry.

Taptaptap

"Shhhh!" Ms. Hatchet spat.

Taptaptap

The class looked outside and the librarian could do nothing but gawk with them at the black-and-red suited girl hovering just outside. She grinned.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she started, "but, uh, I've got some news to deliver."

Those who knew the Red Huntress, namely Monique, Felix, Bonnie, and Marie stood and opened the window.

"Marie, your parents are alive!" she smiled, then, raising her voice, announced, "And so are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

The class cheered, reawakening the stern sub/ librarian.

"SHHH!" she hushed them, "Who are _you?_"

"I'm the Red Huntress of Amity Park," she introduced herself, "I'll see you guys later!"

……Casper High……

"Valerie," Tucker called her, "What's going on?"

"It's alright, Tuck, he's cooled off," she calmed him, "How's everything over there?"

"Pretty wild, they're_ still_ going on about you being the Huntress, and about any of us _'losers'_ knowing Team Possible," he informed her.

"Nothing's gonna be the same, is it?"

"Danny's a _general_, Val; there's very little chance of things going back to normal," Tucker pointed out.

"No, I suppose not," she laughed, "I'm coming back to school."

"Why? It's almost over," he questioned.

"Because, my dad's gonna freak that I left in the first place," she responded, tiredly.

"Well, considering the circumstances, I think he'll understand," he comforted her.

"My dad doesn't know about Danny," she sighed, it had been a long day.

"Val, he's world famous now, it's only a matter of time, and, guess what, he knows it," Tucker said.

……Medical Tent……

"Is there any way to wake them?" Danny asked, feeling more and more like himself, and weaker from fighting so hard.

"Not right now," the medic informed him, exhausted after only a few hours of battle. The injured were piling in.

It seemed everyone was getting tired from all of the tension of war.

……………

A/N: What did you think of the mix-up? Of Danny's actions? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	22. Collapse

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I'm almost done!

Disclaimed.

……Medical Tent……

Danny looked at his friends with fatigue-laden eyes and he knew it before he collapsed, that his secret was gone.

The rings flashed around the boy, in plain sight of nearly a dozen people.

"Danny Fenton?" George gasped, quietly. So, his nephew's friend was a hero. He picked up the kid and placed him on a cot, certain he was the one who'd left the note. _Kyle and Shawna _are _alive. _

"HURRY! Close the tent; we need to hide him!" Barkin shouted. No one defied his orders, "We need to find some kind of disguise for him!"

"Here! This was Stoppable's," Drew offered up, bringing out Ron's uniform.

……Middleton……

The Possible house buzzed with activity as the parents readied the house for when their children returned. Wade and his family had gone home to monitor the battle.

At the school, the students refused to listen to the librarian's crazed attempts to silence them, too busy celebrating that their friends, (and in Marie's case, parents), were alive.

"Those idiots did it! They actually survived this, too!" Bonnie exclaimed. She, Monique, Felix, and Marie were bombarded with questions as their classmates wanted to know what was going on.

……Casper High……

Valerie took a deep breath to brace herself before walking through the school doors as herself, _not_ as the Red Huntress.

"Valerie Lee Gray!" Damon shouted, she cringed, "What were you thinking? Where did you go?"

"I was thinking that something was wrong with my friend and I was right. I went to Middleton," she confessed.

"Why? What are you not telling me?" he demanded.

"Mr. Gray! Wait!" Dani intervened. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz came up behind her.

"So _you _know about this, too?" he turned on her, she winced.

"Daddy, don't go after her! _I_ went to Wade and he thought that Kim and Ron were…I mean I went to Wade Load, and he thought that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were dead when they weren't. Phantom checked when I called him, they're alive," she explained, "I left school because I heard a news report that Phantom was going crazy in the battle; that's why I went to Wade."

"Team Possible? How do you know Team Possible?" her exasperated father questioned. Valerie sat down.

"Phantom is working with them to stop the Holocaust, and the Fentons and I are working with him. Danny went with Phantom to build a Fenton Portal because it was less conspicuous than sending one of his parents," Valerie answered.

……………

A/N: How will Danny react when he wakes up and finds the uniform? Did you like Middleton High's reaction? And what about Valerie and her dad? Tell me in a review and as alwaysALOHA!


	23. Surrender

A/N: It's not over yet!

Disclaimed.

……Medical Tent……

Danny yawned as he woke up but froze as he realized that he was on a cot before he remembered all that had happened. He groaned when he remembered where he was. It wasn't that he hadn't expected to be discovered, because he had, it was that he was hoping he'd have more time.

He looked down and stared, a shiver of fear ran down his back at the sight of the uniform. He panicked before realizing that he was on a mattress, a thin one, but a _mattress_. He relaxed, then got up.

"Good, you're awake," Major Barkin barked. The teen jumped.

"How are they?" Danny asked, nodding towards Team Possible.

"They need more medical attention than we can provide here, but they'll recover," Steve tiredly told him, "I only wanted to ask how you ended up here, in Germany."

"I was called by the ghosts to help. They already knew about this and had their plan; we just combined forces," the boy explained, nodding to his friends. The vet nodded.

"And the powers?" the teacher asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "If you don't mind my asking."

"There was a lab accident when my parents built their Ghost Portal, I've had them ever since," Danny saw no reason not to answer; it didn't matter anymore, now that his secret was blown.

…….Battle……

"Heroes and Villains, living and dead, are working together to bring freedom and peace to our world. Even Team Go has traveled the distance and seemingly reunited with their sister," a reporter spoke, awed.

"…as we have seen in Amity Park many times, but this time around, they're fighting to _protect_ our world. Some of the ghosts have been seen on our streets as enemies, such as the Biker Ghost, Ember McLain, and Vlad Plasmius," Lance Thunder reported. He was used to working in the middle of battle, as ghost attacks were common in Amity Park, "I don't believe it, Folks, it's DANNY PHANTOM himself!"

Phantom flew through the sky to the cheers of the soldiers and ghosts alike, (with the exception of Plasmius of course).

"Dude! Where've you been?" Jim asked, bringing his hover board level with the teen ghost.

"I overdid it earlier, passed out," he explained, shrugging it off, "Go to the medical tent, Kim and Ron are there. They haven't woken up yet, but you can at least see them."

"If we see them now," Tim began.

"We'll never be able to go back into battle," Jim finished.

"That's the point; you're mom gave specific instructions: find Kim and Ron, then get out. They've been found, now get out," Danny reminded them. The twins growled with frustration, but knew better than to cross their mother's given orders.

……Medical Tent……

"This is messy work," the GJ agent complained, "but what can you expect from _amateurs?_"

A crackling could be heard as Steve Barkin clenched his hands into fists.

"_War _is messy, Du. You could _never_ do what they did here," Shego glared at him, holding Annalisa in her arms protectively; she'd just entered the tent.

"I don't take criticism from _criminals,_" Will Du sneered, "Once this battle's over, you will be detained."

"No they won't, Agent Du," Dr. Director intervened, "Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Motor Ed have been given full pardons by the U.N. for their actions here today."

"But they're _criminals!_" the overzealous agent protested.

"And they have shown more honor than you have lately, so I'd hold my tongue if I were you," Betty scolded him, "Shego is right; there isn't one person in Global Justice that could have done what these two _extraordinary _young people have done."

"Kim! Ron!" the tweebs yelled as they entered; they skidded to a halt, "Mr. Barkin?"

"I volunteered to stand guard," he dismissed, picking up his gun as he left.

"Well," Tim commented, "there's no denying he has war experience now."

"Was there _ever?_" his twin countered; they ran to their sister.

……Outside……

"So, how'd you figure it out?" Danny floated cautiously next to his arch foe.

"I'd be _Jack _if I _didn't,_" Vlad responded, insulting the boy's father in the process, "It's all over the news."

Danny glared at the Fruitloop, but held back; he wasn't about to turn down help during the battle, "Just remember to leave the killing to the military."

"Of course," Plasmius agreed, though a wicked smile crossed his features. He'd follow orders, but that didn't mean he couldn't seriously _injure_ anyone.

…….Schreisburg Mansion……

Schreisburg hurriedly packed what little he needed and ran for the door. Word had reached him that the camp was falling and it was time to evacuate.

"Going somewhere?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked ahead, and saw her, her gun aimed between his eyes.

"Emma, what are you doing?" he asked, genuinely shocked by her behavior.

"Surrender. Call for a _surrender_ or I _will_ shoot," Emma threatened, shifting her stance.

"You're bluffing," he sneered; Emma was harmless.

"Why don't you just ask your son?" she countered, staring him down.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded.

"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't comply," she misled him.

Schreisburg closed his eyes in resignation, "…I surrender."

……………

A/N: Did you like Danny's panic? Plasmius's involvement? What does the future hold for Annalisa? And what about Emma's actions? Tell me in a review, and as alwaysALOHA!


	24. Waking to Truth

A/N: So close.

Disclaimed.

……Middleton Hospital……

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

Jim and Tim looked at their sister sadly. It had been a week since the battle and still she had not opened her emerald green eyes.

"How are they?" Beth asked as she entered. Kim and Ron had been given a room together.

The boys sighed, "The same."

"I couldn't keep Hana away any longer," she told them, setting the toddler next to Ron, "Who knows? Maybe she'll do something."

The tired mother sat down as Hana gurgled baby nonsense, playing happily with her sleeping brother.

Beth smiled as a funny thought occurred to her, "You know, with the way these two are, the moment Kim wakes up, Ron will probably follow."

"The same if Ron wakes first," Anne commented as she came in, "Boys, out; it's time to change Kim's bandages. Besides, it's time for school."

The twins nodded solemnly as they passed through the door.

"Leave it to Kim to fight injured," she commented with a small smile, "Drew and Shego are planning on adopting Annalisa."

"Oh, really?" Beth questioned, looking up.

"Mmhm," the doctor confirmed, "One of Kimmie's friends is helping them draw up the papers."

"That's good. That poor girl deserves a good home," the blonde sighed.

……Casper High……

"Man, I owe Fenturd a month of beatings," Dash grinned evilly as he walked in, "Look, Up-Chucker's talking to himself!"

"Dude, stop apologizing. You did what you could; you got Kyle and Shawna out and then you saved Uncle George," Tucker scolded his friend through his FentonPhone as he worked. He concentrated hard on the wiring, trying to forget that he would never see his Aunt Lila alive again.

"Danny, I know you're nervous, but everything will turn out fine," Sam assured him.

"I know, but…_still,_" he answered.

"What do _you_ have to be nervous about?" Danielle interjected.

"I'm not gonna answer that," Danny responded.

She quirked an eyebrow, "That's not what I meant and you know it. Still, why are _you_ nervous; you're halfway around the world! If anyone should be nervous about this, it should be _me_."

"Alright class, settle down. Jasmine, Danielle, I'll write you passes," Mr. Lancer entered. The girls nodded.

As she left, Jazz whispered, "Good luck, Little Brother."

"Now, you are all probably wondering why there is a T.V. where Mr. Fenton usually sits, but I'll let him explain that," he announced.

"Gee, thanks, Mr. Lancer," Danny said, sarcastically. The teacher smirked, "Everyone, I am going to be coming to class through video conference from now until the end of the year, or all of the concentration camps are liberated, whichever comes first, because I am in Germany, fighting."

"He's being modest," Valerie grinned, knowing she was getting the death-glare, "He's the general of the ghostly army."

"Technically, yes, but-" Danny stammered.

"Not '_technically_' Dude, _officially,_" Tucker smirked, enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"You _did _get a _commission_ from the _president_," Valerie laughed. The class balked.

"Helping. _Why?_" he glared.

"Because, it's fun," Sam teased, "And if you don't get to the point soon, I'll join in."

He grumbled.

……Middleton Hospital……

Beth and Anne stared as the old man and teen girl entered the room.

The man was short with a bald head and a long white beard and a red and gold robe. The girl wore a blue school uniform. Both bowed to the teens and the man presented them with a beautifully forged katana in a wood and glass case.

The man turned and faced the mothers, "I am Sensei of the Yamanouchi School in Japan. Your children have fulfilled a prophecy that is centuries old by sacrificing their health, strength, and freedom to end a tragedy. It is my honor to know them."

"Sensei," the girl addressed him, sadly, "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Perhaps," Sensei answered, "Dr. Possible, have they had contact since their fall?"

Anne and Beth looked at each other, "No, we didn't think of it."

……Casper High……

The class stared at the television set, waiting.

Danny gulped, "I know it must sound weird, that I, wimpy Danny Fenton, am leading the ghosts…"

Sam coughed, "Get to the point."

"I'm Danny Phantom," he dropped the bombshell.

"_You. PHANTOM!_" Dash mocked, laughing.

Danny transformed, "Yeah, _me, Phantom._"

……Middleton Hospital……

Anne called in a few orderlies to help move the teens.

"A single touch of the hand should suffice," Sensei instructed.

Beth handed Hana to the girl nervously as they pulled their children's hands together.

The air seemed to vibrate with electricity and there was a bluish white spark as they came together.

"Are you sure this will work?" Beth worried.

"If they are who I believe they are," he replied, cryptically.

Hana clapped excitedly from the girl's arms where her mother had placed her while she helped Mrs. Dr. Possible.

Ron stirred and opened his eyes, "Kim."

He turned to face her and squeezed her hand, she awoke.

"Ron," she smiled.

"What's the number on that truck that hit us?" he joked, she grinned, though her back was still sore from the whipping.

"Mom? Mrs. Stoppable? How long have we been out?" she questioned. They answered.

Ron groaned, "Please tell me it was all just a nightmare and we're here because of a Drakken mish?"

"Sorry Ron, the marks on my back are no Drakken scheme," Kim replied.

"What! They whipped you!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing slightly blue.

"Amp down, Ron, we knew it was a risk," she calmed him, "I'm okay, really."

He calmed a little, but still looked concerned. It was then that the teens saw their friends.

"Sensei! Yori! What're you doing here?" Ron greeted, happily. Kim smiled her greeting.

"We came to aid you," Yori answered.

"It is time that you knew," Sensei continued, "that you are the monkey masters."

The Americans looked bewildered.

"Wait, mas_ters_?" Kim asked, "As in, more than one? But I haven't been exposed to mystical monkey power."

"Yeah you have, KP, when you turned into a monkey because of that amulet thing," Ron reminded her, she blushed.

"I would like to invite you both back to Yamanouchi to train, _after_ your recovery, of course," he extended.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled, "We'd love to!"

………………

A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell me what you thought about this in a review and as alwaysALOHA!

P.S. I'm posting the Epilogue tomorrow.


	25. Epilogue

A/N: I can't believe it! Three years of work, and I'm done. I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews and of course for sticking with this story.

Disclaimed.

……Germany……

The sun was shining, the sky was a brilliant blue, the grass greener than ever before, and the air crisp and clear. It was impossible even for those who'd been there, to believe that this had been a battleground, and even before, a place where horrors too great for the imagination had occurred.

A young and beautiful redhead lifted a hand to shield her eyes against the brightness of the day, her wedding ring glinting in the morning light, to see the crowds that had gathered there. She sighed contentedly as two strong arms embraced her from behind.

"It's hard to believe, isn't it?" her husband asked, kissing her scalp.

"Yeah, a whole _year_," she emphasized, her left arm coming down as she held it with the memory. She turned to hug him back.

They were standing on a platform in front of the ruins of the place that had held them captive for a month.

"I'm kinda surprised that so many of the ghosts stayed behind; I would've thought they'd have moved on," her blonde-haired freckle-faced companion remarked, looking to the skies.

A boy with black hair, baby-blue eyes, and a simple black suit joined them, "They wanted to see this before they left, say goodbye. They suffered so much here."

"You've grown up a lot, General," the redhead commented. He grimaced.

"So, Danny, what did you come over for?" her husband inquired, smiling.

"It's almost time; the president asked that everyone get in place," Danny told them, remembering why he was there. He led them to the chairs at the back of the platform, and took the seat next to them.

"Relax," the woman reassured him, "It's not the end of the world, remember? You stopped that by last June."

The boy general chuckled, but quietly listened to the dignitaries speak. The president was the last to give his speech.

"…And now, General Fenton would like to say a few words," the president introduced; the crowd applauded.

Danny nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he approached the podium.

"Hi, uh, hello. There is nothing that I can say, that truly conveys how I feel. What I _can_ say is that I am _not_ the true hero here, these two wonderful people behind me are," he began, turning and smiling to the couple, "All I had to do was hide and wait, while they did what no one else could have hoped to achieve. I'm not talking about hiding surveillance or tracking the Nazis, no, what they did was far more precious. They restored _hope _where many thought it had perished. So now, I will turn the reins over to the original Team Possible, Kim and Ron Stoppable."

The retired teen heroes arose and silence once again fell over the crowd. They took a moment, before speaking, to look out at the many familiar faces.

"Welcome, friends and family. First off, we would like to say that General Fenton is, again, being modest, as he, too, gave hope," Kim began.

"Second," Ron followed, "is that we are not infallible."

"Nor are we fearless," she continued, "We were both afraid, we just tried to hide that fear. Tried, and failed."

"But our fear did not make us weak," Ron defended, "just human like everyone else."

"Over this past year, we have recovered, graduated, gotten married, and just enjoyed life. Also during this time, Ron wrote a song to dedicate this memorial," the redhead announced.

"So now," her husband requested, "we would like our friends and family to join us as we sing it."

Drew, Shego, and Annalisa were the first, followed soon after by Marie and her parents, Ed, and Danny stood to join them.

Once everyone was in place, Ron handed the microphone to Kim, smiling encouragingly. Kim swallowed nervously as she looked for a specific face; the face she'd seen in the cattle car that made her realize how dire the situation had been.

Finally, she lifted the mike to her lips and sang in a soft soprano, "For the young mother and her baby."

"For the old couple saying goodbye," Ron followed her in a smooth, warm voice.

"We sing for you, and all who share your pain," they sang together in harmony.

"For the enemies we lost," Shego sang naturally.

"And the friends that we made," Drew continued, smiling.

"We sing for all that we've lost, and all that we've gained," the blue-green duo sang.

Danny watched as the ghosts faded away, some alone, others in couples, and some in groups…in _families._ He looked sadly at the families, though he knew they were relieved.

Everyone was singing now, even the crowd. It didn't matter that what they were singing wasn't what Ron had written; they were singing out their own pains, heartaches, losses. They sang the names of the dead, of their families, friends, neighbors.

"…And we have to remember to never lose hope, it's what keeps us living strong…"

Annalisa wiped at her eyes as her parents faded; she was going to be okay with Drew and Shego and they could finally move on. She buried her face in her new mother's stomach, letting go.

"…We sing for their reunions, and the joy in their hearts…"

Tucker cried as he and his family said goodbye to Aunt Lila; it was time. He hugged his cousins when she was gone, comforting them as well as himself.

"…For all those who lived through the danger," Danny sang his part.

"And those who tried to save them from their ends," Marie's vocals were light and beautiful.

"We sing for all the sacrifices made and the troubles that were faced to bring us here today," the duet turned into more as the group joined them. Nearly all of the ghosts were gone now.

"So we stand here, singing for their memory. And hope for better days, hope for better days. We promise to never forget the days that they were with us, or the days that passed without them by our side. For the loved ones we are missing, and the friends who are lost forever. We stand here, singing, remembering and grieving, for them. At the memorial," the group finished.

Danny looked around and saw that the ghosts had moved on, save for one. He flew up to him.

Isaac looked out as the crowds dispersed.

"You stayed? How come?" Phantom asked as he approached.

"It's only for a minute," the ghost explained, "I just wanted to thank you."

"For what? I just did what I needed to do," Danny asked, humbly.

"You listened," he simply replied, then continued, "And you freed me. Thank you."

As his friend faded, Danny whispered, "You're welcome."

He landed and ran to catch up with his family. Life went on, and the future was bright.

……………

A/N: I wrote the song, "At the Memorial" not long after starting this story, and I really believe that it sums up what this story is about: hope. After three years of writing, I feel that I have grown, not only as a writer, but as a person, and I hope that I made some kind of a difference.

This story is dedicated to everyone who suffered, died, or fought because of the Holocaust.

Please tell me what you thought about this and as alwaysALOHA.


End file.
